


Harry Potter and the Secret Family

by PoisonPrincess96



Series: Drarry Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco does not, Draco isn't really a dick, F/F, F/M, Harry has decent family, Harry's cousins are BAMFs, Harry's family is German, M/M, Many people are still alive, Snape is, Wizard Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has gone into a state of shock. Family. He has family. His father had an older brother, an older brother who is married with two children, apparently named after the family Christopher thought he'd lost. James Remus -Recently changed from Peter- and Lily Harriot Potter. Apparently Chris and his wife Ella were told Harry had also been killed in the attack and moved to Germany for protection from the war. Two months later James was born, and another year later Lily arrived, but now that the war was done with Lily, being seventeen, was going to come to school with her apparently very alive cousin. Harry starred owlishly back at Dumbledore. He had already planned on coming back and re-doing his seventh year, but now he couldn't possibly refuse.<br/>Family.<br/>Harry Potter had real life, blood family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry ran down the stairs at The Borrow, followed by Ron and the twins crashing down into the dining room where Mr. and Mr. Weasley, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charlie and Ginny were already sitting. Harry had spent a fantastic summer at the Weasley’s, the whole family staying home to celebrate the entire family’s survival. Lupin had visited and told them the amazing news that he would be taking over as defence against the dark arts teacher for half of the students, while Snape would be keeping the other half. They would be doubling the amount needed to finish, seeing as how everyone’s education had been completely messed up. Slughorn would keep potins, which Harry felt conflicted on, seeing as he’d been cheating the entire year he’d had the overweight man.

Ginny and Harry were flourishing, sneaking off to make love whenever they could while Harry still very consciously didn’t blow off Ron, and Hermione later in the summer when she came to the borrow. Honestly, this was the absolute happiest Harry had ever been. No impending war, no Dursleys, no recent deaths, he’d be going back to Hogwarts with his two best friends, his girlfriend, and the twins, who decided they should close shop just for a while so they could continue their education. Harry couldn’t think of anything that could make him happier.

"Are you boys sure you don’t want to wait just a little while longer before you go back?” Mrs. Weasley had been fretting about them leaving ever since they’d received the letters asking them to return to school.

"Mum! We’ll be fine!” Ron told her, exasperated. 

“Well… alright, we best go then.”

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat on one side of the compartment, Ginny and Neville on the other, chatting comfortably. Exchanging stories, but mostly just marveling over how extremely puberty had hit Neville. Harry hadn’t even realized who it was until he gave them his hundred watt smile and started chatting excitedly. 

The compartment door opened, cutting off Harry's amazement, and replacing it with confusion, because it reveal none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry, my friend needed some help, I told her Granger would be the best." Draco smiled weakly, nodding to a small girl with long black hair and pretty blue eyes. The five companions went into small states of shock.

"Sorry to bother you, but my kitten looks a bit ill, Draco said you were the best." Hermione seemed too shocked to do much more than nod, Draco beamed at the girl as she held up a small black, very fluffy kitten. 

"Could you help him?" 

"I'll do it, if you're okay with it." Harry offered, holding out his hands for the cat. The girl turned to look at Draco, he nodded, and she handed the cat over. Harry did a quick scan spell Remus had taught him, noted the cat had nothing wrong aside from motion sickness, and told the girl as much.

"Would you mind doing something so he'll sleep until we get to the school?" Harry nodded, muttering a swift spell and watching as the cat slowly drifted off. Draco reached out and took the little fluff."

"Thank you so much!" The girl gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed the cat from Draco, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well, and ran off.

"Thanks Potter, she's a sweet girl, and that little fluff ball means the world to her."

"Did you just tell me 'thank you'?" Harry demanded incredulously. 

"And what's with referring your girlfriend to us?! You hate us!" Ron practically shouted.

"I've heard it's customary to thank people who help you, and she isn't my girlfriend. She was sitting in the only open compartment worrying over the thing, so I told her it was likely that Hermione would have returned to do her eight year, and that she's the best in our class." The five still seemed shocked, but nodded anyways. 

Draco turned to leave when it occurred to Harry he didn't even know the girl's name.

"Who was she?" Harry shouted down the small hallway after the blonde.  
"Lily."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry paused at the name, but quickly shrugged it off, Lily was a pretty name after all.

"That was bloody weird." Ron's assessment started a nicely flowing conversation against Malfoy, that went on until they got off the train.

Harry briefly saw Lily, standing alone and looking a little lost, but Malfoy grabbed her arm and lead her to a carriage with Pansy and Blaise already in it. 

The great hall looked a little different, but it still had the apparently transparent ceiling and the floating candles, so Harry still felt right at home. Mcgonagall sorted the first years, leaving about twenty other teenagers of varying ages in the middle.

“What’s with the leftovers?” Fred asked, somewhat loudly, leaving murmurs of consent through the hall. 

“They’re transfers.” Hermione answered. Harry only half paid attention so he knew when to clap, until one name in particular was called.

“Potter, Lilian.”

Lily closed her eyes briefly. took a deep breath, and began her solitary walk, going as calmly as she could manage with everyone staring at her.

Briefly she wondered if she could pick her cousin out from the Gryffindor table. That boy from the train looked like uncle James, but she hadn’t known his name and didn’t want to make any rash assumptions.

Lily sat and closed her eyes as the weird old hat was placed on her head.

Hmmm, another Potter. Let’s see, let’s see. Kind, caring. You would do well being a hufflepuff, but you’re not very hard working.. perhaps not then. Smart, certainly, but not with the need for knowledge to go to Ravenclaw. Brave, very brave, loyal, but not to those undeserving… trusting, trustworthy, perhaps Gryffindor. But also quite clever. Cunning… I think…

“Slytherin!”

Lily blinked. Honestly she’d just assumed she’d be placed in Gryffindor, she hadn’t bothered to pay attention. Slytherin?!

Lily stood, staring at the table of green and silver.

At least I’ll like the colors. Lily thought sardonically.

She strolled down the table, feigning calmness.

Relief flowed through her when the blonde boy from the train, Draco, motioned her over.

“I’ll take care of you Princess, don’t worry about anything and stay close to the three of us.” He nodded his head to two slytherins.

“Thanks Draco.” Lily smiled sweetly, earning a smile from Draco. The two sat and waited for the feast to start.

“This is Pansy, and that’s Blaise.” A short introduction, but enough.

“Pleasure.” The two gave her a similar greeting. “Do you three think you could help me find my cousin? His name is-”

“Harry Potter, we know dear. He’s right there with the ginger gang and the frizzy brunette.” Pansy informed her.

“Would it be alright if I go talk to him?”

“I wouldn’t sweetheart,” Pansy advised, “Unfortunately, you’re cousin is quite famous for being… Gryffindor, as is your whole family really. As a slytherin you’ll have to be especially careful, we’ll help you of course, but I’d at least wait until you’re not in front of the whole school for your little family reunion.” Lily nodded, smiling sweetly again.

An old man with a pretty awesome white beard stood and began a very long, winded speech about how, now that the war was over they could re-build families here at school, blah, blah, blah, honestly Lily didn’t pay any attention. At least, until the whole table started shouting in indignation.

“What did he say?” Lily demanded of Pansy.

“Eight years and exchange students are all sharing one dorm.” She snarled.

“Is that bad.” The three just nodded, outrage etched into their faces.

After the feast all the new students stood to follow the prefects out, Draco wasn’t one anymore, seeing as he’d technically graduated, so he, Blaise and Pansy told Lily to keep with them and as all the eight years and exchanges were walked to their new tower by a teacher Lily didn’t know.

Harry walked with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. The common room looked like the others, only the colors were for all of the houses. Harry glanced over the room, searching for Lily, finding her at a table with her three new friends, who, upon seeing him and his group said something to her before she stood up. Lily stepped forward and looked Harry on the eye.

“Hello Harry, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Lily.” Harry smiled and greeted her.

“Hello Lily, nice to meet you. This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, her brother and my best mate Ron Weasley, and my other best mate Hermione, and Ron’s older brothers George and Fred.”

“Nice to meet you all. This is Draco Malfoy, and his friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.”

“They know who we are sweetheart.” Harry grimaced at the familiar way Pansy addressed his cousin.

“Are you all friends then?” Draco snorted and almost doubled over laughing, putting Pansy and Blaise in similar conditions.

“No darling. No.” Pansy barely got out around laughter.

“Oh.” Lily’s eyes darkened slightly, but then lit up. “We’ll still be friends, right?” This addressed to the group of gryffindors. The Weasleys looked uncomfortable, but Hermione stepped up and smiled.

“Of course, you’re Harry’s family after all.” Her statement was followed by voices of consent.

“Alright, sweet as this is, curfew is coming up, come along Lily, you’ll likely have classes with them tomorrow.” Lily nodded and moved to follow Draco, but then ducked back and hugged Harry.

“I’m glad I got to meet you. You have no idea how happy Daddy was to find out you were okay.” That was all the group got before Lily ran to catch up to her new found friends.

“Well, Harry, that was fun.” Fred commented, watching as the slytherins vanished.  
Everyone nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning greeted Harry with a visit to Dumbledore’s office, a little too late in his opinion. He has family. His father had an older brother, an older brother who is married with two children, apparently named after the family Christopher thought he'd lost. James Remus -Recently changed from Peter- and Lily Harriet Potter. Apparently Chris and his wife Ella were told Harry had also been killed in the attack and moved to Germany for protection from the war. Two months later James was born, and another year later Lily arrived, but now that the war was done with Lily, being seventeen, was going to come to school with her apparently very alive cousin. Harry stared owlishly back at Dumbledore. 

His cousin, Lily.

 

Double potions right off the bat. 

Because Fred and George were returning for their final year they had the same schedule as most of the eight years, also repeating their final year. Last year’s student would repeat their last year, and there would be two groups of first years, this year’s and last year’s. 

So there they all sat, blankly staring at Slughorn as he announced they would have partners randomly selected. 

“Alright let’s start with… Neville Longbottom, and Blaise Zabini.” Blaise cussed loudly from his spot with Lily, Draco, and Pansy. “None of that. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy.” More cussing this time from both partners. “Ron Weasley, George Weasley.” A cuss from George, and a horrified look from Fred. “Ginny Weasley and Theodore Nott.” Ginny didn’t look thrilled, but neither partner complained. “Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson.” Loud cursing from both girls accompanied by Lily, Draco, and Blaise laughing as Pansy had just stated she’d take ‘anyone but Granger’ “Lillian Potter, Fred Weasley.” Lily peered over to see who exactly that was an smiled at both of the ginger twins, not entirely sure which was Fred. Slughorn went on listing people together as the people already partnered mover together. Draco and Pansy blatantly refused to move and sent Lily to tell the Gryffindors as such. 

“Dray and Pans don’t want to leave their tables, and I was hoping to sit with them, if you three wouldn’t mind?” Lily asked as sweetly as possible, knowing this would go over like lead balloon. 

“Like hell I’m going to that pompous wanker.” Harry practically snarled at the same time Hermione answered 

“Of course Lily.” Harry and Fred looked at her like she’d absolutely lost it. “Come on.” Harry groaned but went to follow her.

Fred looked pissed, but called George to come sit with them anyways.

Harry glared at Malfoy, who held a similar disposition, presumably about the partner arrangements. 

“Look, Potter. You’re miserable at potions, just let me do all the work, and you can do prep.” Harry glared evilly, but then remembered the last potion he did that blew up. 

“Fine.” 

“Good. go get the ingredients.” Indignation flashed through Harry before he saw Lily smile at Fred before going to the cupboard. 

“Lily, what are you doing?” Pansy asked from next to Hermione.

“I was going to go get the ingredients…” 

“Honey, first, you’re a slytherin, you shouldn’t do nice things for little gryffindors. Second, you’re a lady, you shouldn’t be getting things for little boys.” Fred jumped up and turned to Pansy. 

“I’m not some little boy.” He told her angrily. 

“Then why do you have this poor, sweet, darling little princess getting things for you?” Pansy asked, walking over to where Lily stood, pulling the shorter girl so her head was against her chest. Lilly giggled in what Fred thought might have been the single cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Fine.” Fred glared and went to the cupboard. Harry grinned as an idea formed in his mind. 

“Well Malfoy, if you really need a big strong man like me to go get the ingredients for a sweet, darling little prince like you.” Fury flashed in the blondes eyes before he practically ran to the cupboard. Pansy giggled before looking pointedly at Hermione who just shrugged and walked over. Draco returned, arms full and they began brewing. 

Nothing blew up that day, so everyone begrudgingly conceded that the partner system was, for education purpose at least, better.

As it turned out, Lily was incredibly smart and nerdy, and had many classes with Hermione, while Ron and Harry had opted to take only mandatory classes. Although, contrary to popular belief they still all received a large amount of homework, first week. As such, Friday night found a large group of gryffindors slightly collided with a smaller slytherin group on Lily's insistence. 

"Dray~" Lily whined.

"What?" 

"I don't like it." Draco suppressed a snort and asked what she didn't like, exactly. "This is boring and sucky." 

"Are you done with everything?" Draco asked in a way one would ask a young child who probably hadn't cleaned their room.

"Yes." A slight disbelieving look. "Okay, I have a potions essay, but it's not due for days." Harry held back a laugh. 

"Harry, are you done?" He shook his head, holding more laughter from his cousin. "Why not?" This whined out and accompanied by slight kicking. 

"Because someone was making out with his girlfriend instead of doing homework." Hermione intoned, looking disapproving. Lily laughed and pulled out a parchment to write her essay, before getting up and looking around for her partner. 

"Lily's gone, no need for us to stick around." Pansy pointed out, packing her things in preparation to move. "Draco, you finished all your work this afternoon, what are you even doing?" 

"Lily guilt tripped me, wanted help or something." The three left, moving to a table across the room. 

"You know Harry, Lily's not too bad, for a slytherin." Hermione glared at Ron. "What? I'm just saying, anyone who can get Malfoy under her thumb like that is impressive."  
Harry didn't voice it, but he tended to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

One hour after Lily left to write her essay for potions she came crashing back into the common room and ran straight to Harry.

"I want to play a game." Harry blinked. "Would you all like to play a game with me?"

"What game?" Ron asked. Lily thought for a moment.

"Truth or dare. The whole common room." The group thought for a while.

"I'm in." Harry decided, the rest followed in suit. Lily smiled and ran off, shooing her three green friends towards the middle of the room before she began pushing chairs and tables away from the middle of the room.

"And where exactly are we to sit?" Draco demanded.

"On the floor." Lily told him shortly. Eventually almost all of the students in the common room were sitting in a circle, some even brought down from their beds by intrigued friends.

"How are we supposed to tell if someone is telling the truth?" Pansy demanded, still pouting about having to sit on the floor.

"General trust?" Lily hadn't meant to sound confused, but trust hadn't been an issue back in Germany.

The group laughed and Lily looked deflated.

"How about a spell?" This paused the laughter. "James taught it to me. It causes a glowing ball to be over the person who was asked, if they lie it turns black. Sound good?"

"It'll do, for now." Pansy told her, making Lily grin.

"Punishment?" Blaise asked.

"Arse warts?" Lily suggested. Everyone grimaced, but agreed.

"Who starts?" No one stepped forward, so Harry raised his hand.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Steal treacle tart from the kitchen." Fifteen minutes later a panting Ron had treacle tart that Harry took quite happily. Ron asked Neville if he was a virgin, Ernie was dared to kiss any man of his choosing, leaving an incredibly pissed Harry ,least likely to stab him, an offended Blaise, and a confused Draco. About an hour later Fred came back from stealing a potion from Snape's office. 

"Lily?"

"Dare."

"Drink up Princess." Lily grinned and grabbed the bottle.

'Lilian Potter! Don't you dare!" Draco's demand seemed to egg her on, prompting her to drink the entire bottle. "For the love of-"

"Shove it." Lily smiled and read the label. "Oh please, it's just... I don't know actually. Fred, what did I take?"

"Water. I emptied it out. Just wanted to see if you'd do it." 

"Alright. Pansy? Truth or dare?"

"Oh, let's do dare." 

The night when on like this. At about midnight Blaise brought out drinks, which lead to dares getting progressively more sexual, 

"Draco, kiss Harry." Draco went scarlet, even sloshed as he was. Lily and Pansy were holding each other up, howling with laughter. 

"No way." Harry was pink, Lily took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. 

"Fine. You get to not sit down for a week." Even drunk Harry could do the math. 

"Fine." 

"You're coming here Harry." 

"Why?!"

"I'm not going to you." Harry grumbled, stood to walk towards Draco, stumbled, fell. Groaned more, and crawled. Draco went even more red, and Lily tried really hard not to laugh. 

Harry reached Draco and sat back on his heels hands between his legs, closed his eyes and leaned forwards. Draco shuddered and leaned in to kiss him. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, fire like warmth spread from his lips and went down to his toes, every cute little true love thing you read about in books. Harry pulled back and blinked cutely at Draco before turning and crawling back to his spot.

 

Harry woke up the next morning with a raging headache and a raging hard on. Seeing as he sleeps in the same room as six other guys he couldn't deal with the later, and being hungover needed a potion he didn't have.

"Rise and shine boys!" All the curtains were magically thrown open as Lily strolled into the room. 

"You're Harry's cousin, so I won't kill you right now." George grossed, sitting up and covering his eyes. 

"Oh, well I guess I could take these nice, lovely hang over potions to the hufflepuff dorm then." 

Large crashes and everyone ran towards Lily, grabbed a potion and drank. 

"Where did you get these? Snape won't even brew them here."

"I kind a figured we'd need them, had James send me a few." George grabbed her face and kissed her cheek, 

"Give that to your brother." Lily laughed, nodding her consent. 

"So, first saturday at Hogwarts, what do you normally do?" Everyone shrugged. "Really? There's no Gryffindor House first weekend back tradition?" They all shook their heads. "Boring!" Lily turned and left.

Harry was enjoying his nice breakfast with his friends, eating some eggs, loving his headache free morning when a very angry ginger girl came storming up to the table.

"You kissed Draco Malfoy!?" Harry went a very interesting shade of red. 

"Darling, it was a dare. It meant nothing." 

"Bullshit!" 

"Ginny, please. Can we at least not loudly talk about it here?" 

"No! You kissed a guy!"

"It was a dare!" 

"Whatever!" Ginny turned and flounced out.

"Potter!" Draco stormed into the Great Hall, with something large and purple on his face.

"Oh, what now?" Harry muttered, turning to face Draco. "I didn't do that." Harry told him, shooting his arms up as if to show he didn't have his wand.

"Not you! Where the hell is Lily?" 

"She never came down." Fred answered, barely looking up from his card game with George. 

"Where the hell is she then, if she's not here?" Draco snapped, glaring at him. 

"Malfoy?" He whipped around to glare at Hermione.

"What?" 

"What's on your face?"

"The reason I'm going to kill your friend's cousin." Draco snapped before storming out of the room. The group was silent for about five minutes before Ron cracked up.

"Did you see his face?! What was that?" 

"I think.. it was an octopus." 

Ten minutes later when they were walking back to the dorm Ron was still ecstatic. 

"Harry! You're cousin put on octopus on your enemy's face!" That made Harry pause, he'd thought of Draco as an enemy for years, but... he'd just defeated Voldemort, he couldn't put Draco Malfoy, an annoying prick next to that. Harry was going to expand on that thought, but Lily came running down the stairs.

'Potter! You get your ass back here this second!" Lily giggled loudly. 

"Hey Harry, I think Draco wants to talk to you." The stairs began shifting. "Oh, I really have to go." Lily continued running, but the stairs were already about five feet from the floor it had been connected to. Lily paused briefly, glanced back at a very pissed Draco, and ran, and jumped. 

"Lily!" She made it, and stopped running to stop and looked at Draco. 

"Bye!" 

"Lilian Harriet Potter, you're a dead women!" Lily just laughed evilly and left.

About five hours later Draco and Lily came back, Draco grinning, and Lily looking like she'd run through the forbidden forest. 

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as Lily sat next to him on one of the couches in the common room. 

"Draco caught me." Lily muttered.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, well I have detention for like a month with fucking Slughorn, but, aside from that not much, however I'm not going to push it. Harry, how's the girlfriend? Blaise said she was pretty pissed about last night." Harry shrugged.

"We talked earlier, you know, while you were running from Draco? Anyways, I explained it was just a dare, I felt nothing, blah blah blah, she's decided that if it's a dare it's fine, but she's playing next time." Lily nodded.

"Reasonable. Although, I feel I should point out, your girlfriend is hot and will likely be dared to kiss many very attractive guys, and even more beautiful women." Ron glared. "Sorry, but she is Ron. Anyways, Harry, think you can handle it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'm fine with her kissing other people, but I'd be a hypocrite if I told her no because of that." 

"That's very mature of you Harry." Lily nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Lily stood and hugged Harry. "Goodnight Harry, Ron, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was having a lovely Sunday lunch. Lily had grabbed a blanket and practically forced the three Slytherin's outside. Apparently Fred and George had spent the morning teaching her how to get into the kitchen, where she'd gotten the house elves that apparently worked there to make her and her friends some sandwiches and treacle tart.

"Not bad Potter. Not bad." Lily grinned at Blaise.

"Still not sleeping with you."

"Oh come on!"

"No way." Pansy cackled as Blaise continued to pester her.

"Hello Lily, I'm Harry's girlfriend, Ginny, we met right before school started."

"Yeah. Ron's sister. Want a sandwich?" Ginny grimaced.

"No. Thank you. I wanted to talk to you though." Lily glanced at her friends. Pansy shrugged, Draco vehemently shook his head, and Blaise was staring at Ginny's chest, being useless.

"Alright. Fine." Lily followed Ginny to the lake edge, looking wistfully at her friends eating yummy food she's gotten. "Alright, now what do you want?"

"I can't want to talk to my boyfriend's family?"

"You can, but we've been here over a week and you haven't tried yet."

"I didn't have time because of school."

"It's Sunday afternoon." Ginny shrugged. "So, I repeat, what do you want?"

"You slytherin's don't waste any time." Lily raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Harry and I haven't had sex since Friday afternoon."

"And you want me to do... what?"

"Ask him why without telling him I want to know." Lily just stared.

"You want me to ask my cousin, who I've know a week, why he hasn't had sex with his girlfriend in two days, without letting him know that she told me you haven't and want to know why?"

"Yes."

"And you can't ask him yourself because...?" Ginny just glared at her. "Fine!" Lily huffed and went back to her friends grumbling about crazy gingers.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked.

"She wanted to know why she hasn't gotten laid in two days without asking Harry herself."

"And you said yes?" Pansy demanded.

"Yeah well, she's Harry's girlfriend, her family is the closest Harry's ever gotten so I want them to not hate me at the very least."

"Enjoy." Draco muttered. The subject changed to one of more annoyance, homework. They were about to pack up the leftovers when Harry, Ron and Hermione came strolling out of the castle.

"Harry!" He glanced over, and smiled at her before beginning the walk over.

"You need less friends." Blaise grumbled. 

"HI Lily!" Well, at least Hermione seemed to like her, even tended to seek her out. Ron didn't appear to have much an opinion on her yet, but she could work with that. 

"Hi! You guys want some? This cute little house elf gave them to me, and it's way too many. I tried to give some back for them to eat, but no dice." Hermione instantly went on an absolute rampage about how elves were conditioned not to take things, while Harry just gave her the most intense stare she'd ever seen. 

"What was his name?" Lily blinked.

"Dobby. Winky was nice too though." Draco started coughing on his pumpkin juice. "Draco, we've been over this, swallow, then breathe. Honestly I thought you could handle this by now. Do you need Blaise's help?" Draco went a wonderful shade of red while Blaise actually fell over he laughed so hard. 

"Did Dobby mentioned anything about why he was doing that for you?"

"No. He was blathering a lot, but apparently Fred and George go in there a lot. Dobby's nice. I think I'm going to get him more socks, he seems to like them a lot." Harry smiled remembering how strange Dobby looked with all the little hats Heroine had made. 

"Yeah. They're his favorite." 

"You know him then?"

"He's the one who set him free from my family." Draco appeared very upset by this, though Lily couldn't imagine why. Draco had often gone on long, involved rants about how terrible his father was to the employed. 

"That was very nice of you Harry. Dobby seems very happy." Lily sent Draco a look that had him practically snarling. This required far more investigation. The mismatched groups were silent for a while before Blaise made some crack about Slughorn and Ron jumped on the bandwagon, allowing the tension to ease. In fact, they ended up sitting out there so long Hermione taught Lily how to make the blue fires in jars to keep them warm, eventually they moved towards the castle, long after dark, as they walked in Lily caught sight of Ginny talking to a girl with flowing blonde hair making her curse under her breathe. 

“Harry? Could you and I talk for a little.” Harry looked unsure, but followed her anyways, wandering through the immense place he’d called home for so long. 

“How’s Ginny?” Harry stumbled slightly at the off question. 

“She’s good… why?”

“Oh, it’s just, you know. We’re family, and I want to know all about the Weasley’s, they’re your family too, and Ginny, more than that, is your girlfriend, and you two seem lovely together, I just don’t know her, and I’d really like to.” She was yammering, she could hear it, but really she was far better at full on deceit when it was with people who deserved it, certainly not Harry. 

 

Oh Gods, Lily was going on and on nervously and she was going to tell him something terrible, like she’d caught Ginny kissing someone else. She was prepping him for bad news, he just knew it. Oh Gods.

“Anyways I just, I want to know how your relationship is.” Oh, thank heavens, she was done. 

“We’re fine. Great. Ginny’s amazing.”

“That’s great! She seems… nice.” Harry ignored the pause. 

“She is. So sweet, and kind, and caring.” Lily opted against bringing up that she seemed amazingly manipulative, enough that she could go for Slytherin, in fact. She shuddered at the thought. 

“That’s great Harry! We should probably get back to the dorm now…” She hadn’t asked. How could she? Harry was her cousin, you don’t ask family if they were having problems getting t up.

“Geez, we’re across the castle from there. We’ll never make it for curfew. Lily glanced around. Spotting a somewhat familiar tapestry. 

“I know a shortcut.”

“How? You’ve been here a week!”

“I like exploring.” Lily answered, pulling the tapestry aside the show him a corridor. 

“Alright.” Harry muttered following her in. It was a long passage, lots of small, thin stairs Lily referred to as fairy steps, at one point the was a flat up ladder. After about ten minutes of crouching down Harry was ready to just take the detention to get out. Apparently this passage had quite a few exits, one very small one was behind a painting high on the wall where the teachers would often go to talk together after class. Lily explained that it helped her keep track of when teachers were planning particularly tough assignments, eventually Lily finally pushed a painting out to show him the hallway leading to the dorm’s entrance. 

“That’s… brilliant. I’ve never seen that one before.”

“I think they added new stuff over the summer while they were doing repairs.” Made enough sense. By the time they got inside they had about thirty seconds until curfew, but they did make it. Lily was looking a bit dusty and had a cobweb in her hair, Harry was sure he looked much the same, but they were on time, so Harry took it as a win. 

Later, Harry lay considering Ginny. 

It had been a while since they snuck off together, he should drag her off tomorrow. 

He fell asleep thinking about getting laid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I was writing the chapter, and I could have split it into like three, but I did not, so this is what you have. And, as an apology, I edited my old chapters, moved some shit around, you know? I don't think it was neccisary to the plot, but you should probably re- read it.

The week went incredibly slowly, although the Gryffindor group was slowly beginning to merge with Slytherin's, as Harry wanted to be with his cousin, much to Ginny's distaste. The only real news, aside from a distasteful amount of homework, was that some pour fifth year ravenclaw was accosted on Wednesday, and while the boys responsible were given detention, everyone was absolutely shocked that no real measures were taken against it. Slughorn had defended that they had no real proof and it would be unethical to discipline the boys, so everyone more or less dismissed it and the week came around, Friday finally came around and the common room set up another truth or dare.

Fred and George actually snuck in copious amounts of alcohol this time, leading to the game escalating with surprising speed. Ginny snuck in just in time for a group of particularly rowdy boys to get really smashed.

"Ginny, how 'bout a snog with my friend here." Everyone expected a decline, but it never happened. She just shrugged and went for it. Harry turned red and clenched his fist, but true to his word did nothing, just giving her a kiss when she returned.

The farther along, the worse the dares, Blaise shocked everyone by taking the boils over making Lily suck him off, much to her immense gratitude.

"Harry, let's you snog Dray." Blaise was absolutely smashed, as were most of the other eight years, but they generally understood what was said. Once again Harry crawled over to Draco, gave him beautiful doe eyes, and got lost in the world of kissing Draco. It was amazing, Harry felt warm and safe and happy, and-

"Ow!" Harry clung tighter to Draco as pain seared up his back. "What the bloody hell?!" Harry whipped around to see Ginny holding her wand.

"You wouldn't stop." Between Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Lily, Draco and Harry all looking at her with utter shock, it was truly amazing Ginny managed to shrug innocently and give no other response. Harry detangled himself from Draco's lap, which he somehow managed to get into, and opted to sit with Lily instead of moving back to his girlfriend.

"Right, um... Fred, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Ron actually looked interested in that one.

"Definitely not." Everyone laughed and the game moved on, and if Harry ended up falling asleep against Draco's side at around three instead of Ginny’s, well, that was his own business.

The game ended up lasting to the next morning, drunk players who managed the whole thing going to bed at six, leaving Draco, Lily, and a very asleep Harry alone.

"He's cute." Lily stated simply.

"He's your cousin."

"Who said anything about Harry?" Lily asked sweetly. Draco went red.

"Shove it Potter!"

"Draco, relax, I know you like Harry. Everyone knows.”

"I do not!" Lily smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay Dray, whatever you say. Harry?" Lily started shaking Harry, intent on waking him. 

"No! No, don't wake him up!" Lily smiled indulgently. "Shut up! I just... don't think he sleeps well. He's always tired." Lily raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing. "I'll just take him up." Draco shifted before lifting Harry bridal style and walking towards the stairs.

"Dray?"

"Yeah?" Lily ran up and kissed him on the cheek before handing him a small vile.

"Give this to Harry tomorrow?"

"....Sure."

"Goodnight Dray!"

"Goodnight Lily."

Draco watched the girl wave and run back up to her assigned room before looking down at the boy he was currently holding. He was so small. He'd lost so much, Lily mentioned he lived with his mother's family until just before the war, and that, from what her father said, Petunia was awful and he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to marry her. Had said her aunt Lily practically lived with them until James had been old enough for them to move in together. And that old fool had placed an innocent child in with them. Draco sighed and began walking up to Harry's room. 

 

The next day Harry woke up with a vile of hangover potion and almost cried with relief, quickly taking it. Just a few minutes later Lily came bouncing in with an arm full for his room mates.

"Harry, you don't want one?"

"You gave me one last night."

"No, I gave one to Draco." Lily told him before smiling and running off. Harry decided he didn't really want to think about this too far, and opted to instead go get breakfast.

It seemed that there were not enough hang over potions to go around because about half the people playing last night were groaning and generally dying.

"Thank god for that cousin of yours." Fred mentioned, looking almost scared.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned to see his aforementioned cousin, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Lily." Lily and Harry chatted, Hermione and Ron putting in occasional input, but mostly just the two cousins. A loud clatter rang through the hall when Lily dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh gods, I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry." Lily apologize, not moving to pick it up or clean the spill. Harry was about to lean over and deal with it himself when the great hall's doors crashed open.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped and whipped around to stare at two Ravenclaw boys he didn't know at all. Both sporting what appeared to be dog ears and violently pink hair.

"Why do they want me-" Everyone looked up at Lily, who, on her part, looked cool and collected.

"Hello, Anthony, Darren." This seemed to only piss them off farther.

"Shut up!" One shouted, clenching his fist, which was holding a red ball with the Strike One written on it. Harry noticed a stick floating behind them, Strike Two on it. And finally, he noticed dog collars with tags on them.

"Honestly, you should really have stopped at the first strike." Lily told them, appearing to be totally unfazed, even after one of them chucked the red ball at her, simply caught it and began tossing it up and down. Both boys practically snarled at her. "Now, now, don't be a bad puppies, you want to fetch?" She threw the red ball, smacking one of them in the chest. "Fetch." This seemed to be the last straw because they both charged. Lily just smiled and waited right up until they were about four seats away, when she kicked the fallen goblet, one of the boys stepped on it and when sprawling with a loud yell. The other got closer, but Lily shoved him once he was standing over the split juice, he also went crashing to the ground, giving Lily time to run past him, at this point the first boy had gotten up, ready to grab at Lily, but she turned suddenly leaping onto the gryffindor table, jumping off on the other side and running full tilt down the aisle towards the Great Hall's doors, to find them blocked off by the two boys.

"Oh, what good boys!" Lily grinned ferally before casting a spell, causing a small wall to form up from the ground, surrounding them before booking it back to the front tables, free of teachers, and bolting out the doors behind them.

"You're cousin is scary good." Ron muttered.

"What the hell was that!" Harry couldn't help but yell.

"Those two boys are the ones who attacked Elaine." everyone jumped and whipped around to see Draco taking a seat and making himself at home.

"Who?"

"That Ravenclaw girl. Along with two others. The collars said Strike Three."

"What?" Harry asked, still completely lost. Draco sighed and rubbed his temple before continuing.

"First week back Lily found out a girl had gotten molested, and charmed some tennis balls saying Fetch to appear everywhere around them. with the occasional red one saying Strike One. Next week it happened again, so she charmed a stick to follow each of them. This last girl was strike three."

"I revise my previous statement, your cousin is scary awesome." 

"We should recruit her." George mentioned, causing Fred to nod seriously. 

"Well, I promised Lily I'd bring her food at the astronomy tower in twenty minutes, so I must be going." The group watched as he gathered some basic, easily moved foods and left the room. 

Throughout the day Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the occasional glance of Lily, but nothing more substantial than a quick hello shouted as she ran by, so the three decided to go visit Lupin, who had been re-hired as the DADA teacher. 

“Harry! How have you been?” Harry grinned and hugged Remus, taking a while to catch up. 

“Did you know my uncle?” 

“Of course! We all used to go to your father’s home, Christopher was great. We dated briefly, actually.” 

“Really?”

“Oh yes, but then he met your aunt, lovely women, and we separated.”

“Oh.” Harry wasn’t sure how to respond to that, on one hand his cousins and godson were born because of this, but on the other Remus had a long life with very little love, Tonks had been wonderful, but she had been killed. 

“Don’t worry about it Harry, dating was a bit strong, closer to… well… nothing you need to hear about.” Harry looked absolutely scarred. 

“So… Do you still talk to him?” Remus laughed. 

“He’s been in hiding, I thought he was dead.”

“But before that.” Harry pushed.

“Oh yes, Ella is quite lovely.” Finally!

“So, they’re good people then? Lily’s parents.” 

“Oh yes, some of the finest people I’ve ever met.” Harry was somewhat relieved, knowing Lily at least, was raised well.

No sooner had he completed that thought when Lily came running in, turned, and slammed the door shut. 

“Hi Harry! Hi Professor Lupin!” 

“Hey Lily.”

“Hello Lilian.” 

“What’s up?” Lily asked as she began looking around the room, tapping apparently random spots on the walls and paintings. 

“We were just catching up… Lily, what are you doing?” Harry demanded 

“Oh, looking for something.”

“For… what?” Remus asked. 

“A passage.”

“There’s no passages in my classroom Lilian.” 

“Sure there is.” Lily was now standing on Remus’s desk, tapping on the wall.

“No, Lily, trust me, there-” The painting swung open and revealed a passageway.

“Told you.” Loud banging resounded from the door. “And that’s my que.” Lily climbed into the passageway, closing the painting behind her. 

The two boys from earlier came crashing in. Remus took one look at the pink hair, dog ears, and collars and cracked up. 

“Lily did this?” He managed to spit out around his laughter. 

“Yeah.” Harry was trying really hard to laugh. 

“You know, your father, James and I did the same thing!” Harry joined the laughter at this point, the boys, humiliated, left. Harry left with a bounce in his step. Lily had a nice childhood, and apparently a wicked sense of humor. 

“Potter! Where the hell is your cousin?” Harry whirled around to face Draco. 

“She went to through a passageway in Remus’s classroom.” Draco groaned and rubbed his temples. 

“You’re coming with me.” Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him back towards the classroom.

“What? Why?!” 

“Because I need to find Lily for something, and you know how to get to her.”

“No I don’t!” Harry shouted.

“Just. Just do it, alright? I’ll never be able to find her by myself.”

“Fine.” Harry grumbled, following Draco to the DADA room.

“It’s behind that painting.” Harry told him.

“Alright, let’s go.” Draco climbed up onto the counter and pulled the painting aside. 

“I’m not going with you.”

“Potter, get in the goddamn passage.” Harry, did, grumbling about Lily not being his responsibility, about her being almost an adult. 

“Yeah well, she’s part of my house, which means she’s my responsibility.” Harry paused. “Potter, move.” 

“Going.” Harry started crawling again, this passageway was miniscule. Honestly why Lily chose this as an escape route, he would never figure out, but he could figure out-

“How did Lily know about this one Draco?”

“What?”

“You’re with her all the time, how did she know about this place.” 

“She volunteers to help the teachers and Filch so she can look for them.”

“Really? That sounds like a lot of work.” 

“Yeah, she’s pretty sure she’s found all the new ones, so she’ll hopefully stop soon. I’m getting sick of watching that stupid cat.” 

“Why do you watch it?” Why did Harry care in the slightest. 

“Because it’s a baby you ass, you watch babies!”

“Well I do! But you’re a-” 

“I’m a what? A slytherin?” Draco cut him off, yelling.

“Well… yeah.” 

“So is Lily.” Harry flinched. 

“But she’s-”

“She’s what? Different? She is in hiding for messing with some Ravenclaws.” Harry opened his mouth to retort, but fell flat. “You might want to think about how much of the crap you heard about Slytherin is true, and how much is just no one liking people being superior in anyway.” Harry stopped crawling. He’d never really thought about it, but… aside from how fucking rude they are, there wasn’t anything inherently wrong the actual house. Really, aside from the ones that had gone horribly wrong, they were just like everyone else in the school.  
Worse, when Harry thought about it, he and Draco had started their feud at eleven. Eleven year olds were terrible! All of them! He’d biased years of anger off of a few fights! Sure, Draco was a racist ass, but… he’d been raised that way, he wouldn’t really know the difference.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco never did find Lily, but, evidently neither did the two boys, as she was in the common room sitting by the fire, doing some homework with Hermione. Lily looked up when they came in and immediately jumped up, running into Draco’s arms.  
“Oh my Gods you did it!” Harry wasn’t sure what ‘it’ was, but it apparently was bad enough or embarrassing enough to make Draco go bright red and shoe lily away from him.  
“No! And I’m not going to!” Lily just rolled her eyes and went back to Hermione.  
“What exactly is ‘it’?” Harry asked. Draco went from red to scarlet and stormed away.  
‘What’s up with him?” Ron asked, munching on something.  
“No clue.” Harry answered. 

Sunday morning an owl brought something large and thin to Lily, and something similar to Draco which she responded with a large shout before her and Draco dashed out of the hall with them.  
“Lily’s weird.’ Ron commented. Harry agreed.  
After breakfast Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron decided to wander around the castle until Fred and George came bursting over, looking ecstatic.  
“Your cousin in having a sword fight with Draco!”  
“What?! Where?!” Harry demanded, the twins immediately dashed away. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny following behind them.  
Eventually they made it to the greenhouses where Lily had just pa read away from Draco, both holding elegant swords of silver, encrusted with white, black, and green gems.  
Harry watched in horror as Draco swung down, barely missing Lily, who spun away at the last moment, before jabbing back at Draco who jumped to the side, and rolled back to his feet.  
“Give it up Malfoy, I’ve been sword fighting with James since i was five.” Lily told him, twirling away from another swing.  
“Yes, but I’ve been sword fighting with Father, who is far superior to James.”  
“As far as you know.” Lily turned suddenly, slicing the sword straight through Draco’s chest before using her foot to push him off.  
“DRACO!” Harry, Blaise and Pansy got there about the same time.  
“Goddamnit Lillian!” Draco shouted, holding the stab wound.  
“Draco, don’t move, you’re hurt. We need to get you to the hospital wing.” Harry told him, pushing down gently on his shoulders to keep him laying down.  
“You know that hurts Lily.” Draco snapped.  
‘Draco! You need to relax!” Pansy told him, pushing his shoulder. Harry felt completely helpless.  
“Draco, enough, get the hell up.” Lily told him, sticking her sword in the ground and leaning on it.  
“Shut up Potter!” Harry as shocked that Draco was looking more at him than Lily, and scrambled back quickly. He knew that Draco didn't like him, but to not accept his help at a time like this? “What the bloody hell is happening?” Everyone looked up at Professor Mcgonagall.  
“Draco’s being over dramatic.” Lily told her.  
“Is that a sword?!”  
‘Yes! She stabbed poor Dray!” Wow, Harry hadn’t even noticed Astoria running over.  
“Oh shut up. I’m fine.”  
“No you’re not!” Blaise snapped. Finally Draco moved his hand to release not even a tear in his shirt. Harry couldn’t help it, he dropped down next to Draco and quickly unbuttoned his shirt to where he saw the sword go through! Draco took both of Harry’s hands and pulled them away surprisingly gently, before wiping a tear Harry hadn’t known had fallen.  
“Harry, watch.” Harry nodded, completely confused. Draco grabbed the sword and rammed it threw his hands. Harry let out a weird little shout, while Draco just winced.  
“Lily, pull it out.” Draco ordered. Lily nodded and walked up, gripped the sword firmly and yanked it sideways, in a way that should have ripped Draco’s hand in half, but nothing but a loud shout came from Draco.  
“Damnit Potter, that hurt!”  
‘I thought it was a better demonstration. It only hurts for a few minutes.”  
‘But it hurts a lot!” Draco shouted while Harry was just staring at his hand. Nothing. Not even a scratch.  
“How?”  
“We charmed them Harry. I’m fine.” Draco wiped away more tears that Harry wasn’t aware had started to fall. Luckily the friends had started pushing the crow away, giving them at least some semblance of privacy.  
“Dray Dray!” fuck, Draco had forgotten about Astoria.  
“Get off me, I’m fine!” Harry took the opportunity to get up begin to leave.  
“Harry! Walk with me.” Harry glanced back at Draco before nodding to Lily, who grabbed both the swords, promised Draco to bring his into his dorm, and ran back to Harry smiling.  
“You okay?”  
“What? Oh! Yeh, no totally fine.”  
‘You’re shaking.” Lily told him.  
‘I’m fine.” Lily stopped, forcing Harry to do the same.  
“I’m serious Harry, you’ve lost a lot recently. I know that was a big scare with Draco.”  
“I’m fine Lily, seriously.”  
“Okay.” Lily didn’t look like she believed him, but was quiet, only briefly. “Is this about Astoria? Because we kind of hate her too.”  
“Us?” Lily grinned at harry not denying his dislike of the high strung girl.  
“Draco can’t stand her. Thinks she’s an absolute twit. Of course, Blaise, Pansy and I agree. She’s a bit of a gold digger too. Gets poor Dray to buy her stuff all the time.”  
“Oh.” harry had to actually stop himself from grinning at the news. They reached the common room, where Lily insisted Harry come up, first to her room, where she grabbed her kitten, apparently named Sherlock, and then ran to put Draco’s sword away. Draco’s bunk was tidy, bead made, the trunk Lily pulled out was locked so it couldn’t be charmed open, but the key was hidden in a loose brick Lily showed to Harry.  
“Come on. Let’s go find Dray.” Harry followed willingly enough, smiling as Lily clutched Sherlock to her chest.  
They did find Draco, hiding in the owlery, petting a very fluffy white owl that made Harry think of Hedwig. Lily and Draco chatted , but it didn’t take Draco long to notice harry not only wasn’t contributing , but was just staring at the owl on the blonde’s arm, beautiful green eyes glittering with tears.  
“Here.” Draco held out his arm. “Her name is Frost. She’s James’s.” Harry looked ecstatic briefly, letting Frost leap onto his arm before cooing softly at her, scratching under the owl’s chin.  
“Harry, if you like owls so much I’m sure Daddy would buy you one. In fact, my friend owns Frost’s mom, and she just had a clutch of eggs hatch, you could have one of the babies when it’s ready.”  
“Thanks Lily. But it’s not like that. I had an owl, but um, she was killed a few years ago by some Death Eaters. I just don’t have the heart to just go and replace her. She was with me for everything for so long.” Harry had tears in his eyes and Lily was in the same state by the time he was done. Draco suppressed a sigh before walking over to Harry and putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling the shorter boy against his chest, causing Frost to fly back to her roost.  
“It’s okay. I’m sure you could get a new owl and Hedwig wouldn’t be upset.” Draco comforted, not missing the irony of the fact her was holding Harry after he’d put him in this state so many time before. That train of thought stopped when Harry let out a watery laugh.  
“She would be mad. She was really jealous. Hated when I used different owl.”  
“This is different. It’ll be okay.” Harry laughed again and nodded.  
“Lily, you think you could ask your frien- Where did she go?” Draco turned around to see that Lily had left the owlery.  
“Sneaky little-” Draco cut himself short. He knew Lily was trying to get him with Harry. Had since that first day on the train.  
“Why did she leave.” Draco knew it as because Lily was going to let them bond, because she’s oh so clever like that, but he couldn’t tell that to Harry.  
“I’m sure she just went to write her friend about that owl. Surprise you with it or something.” Harry gave him some innocent gummy smile that made Draco want to pull him close and hide him away, but he shows restraint and just asks if he could walk Harry back to the dorm.  
“Hey Draco?” Harry asked as they begin the long, winding walk to the dorms. “Why were you in the owlery?” Draco gave a small laugh.  
“I was hiding from Astoria.” The blonde grinned like he hadn’t just admitted to dodging his fiance.  
“If you don’t like her, why are you going to marry her?”  
“I have too.”  
“But… why?”  
“My father arranged it And for the sake of the family name.” Harry couldn’t help it, he had to say something on this.  
“I’m about to say something really mean and blunt, and I’m really sorry.” Draco sighed at Harry’s statement before nodding his head in consent.  
“Your father is in Azkaban.”  
“Yes. I know.”  
“And, and I really do hate to say this, as a former death eater, your father kinds killed any credibility to your family.” Draco paused his strolling. He hadn’t even considered this. “So, you won’t do any more damage to your family, even if you marry a muggle.” Funny how before the war Draco would cringe at the thought. “And I’m not sure how much you should work at impressing someone in azkaban. I mean, I know he’s your father but-”  
“But who cares! He can’t touch me!” Draco had sped up, making the shorter brunette need to almost run to keep up. Draco whips around and actually picks Harry up and spin him around. “I can do whatever i want! They can’t touch me!”  
“Draco, what are you talking about?”  
“I was going to marry Astoria for my family, but we’re already disgraced! And better yet, father can’t touch me!’  
“So… you won’t marry her then?” Harry was still kind of lost.  
‘Hell no!” Draco was still hopping around, arms up, absolutely ecstatic. “You know what this means Harry?” Draco put his hands on Harry’s cheek, smiling like he’d just gotten a million gallons. The brunette couldn’t help but laugh along with blonde and nuzzle one of the hands, just a little. “I’m free!”  
Then Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week was incredibly awkward.   
By Friday Harry was spending every minute possible with Ginny trying to compensate for the rushing guilt. Briefly he considered confessing to Ginny, but he brought it to Hermione who told him to never tell Ron, and that Draco had kissed him because he was excited and with Harry’s assurance it was just a fluke, she told him she understood, but Ginny wouldn’t and he should keep it to himself. Draco, on the other hand, told no one. Just refused to make eye contact with Harry and got very angry if Lily asked what was wrong.  
Friday afternoon Harry was leaning over Ginny, panting, having just finished fucking her over a desk in an empty classroom.   
“Harry, I want to try something.” Harry grimaced. Over the months he’d learned Ginny was a little more kinky than Harry was wholly comfortable with. It was fine, some of the stuff was actually pretty fun, but others… she wanted him to call her such mean things and he.. He just couldn’t.  
“What’s that Ginny?”   
“I want you to take a polyjuice potion.” Oh, role play, just a step farther. He could manage that… probably.  
“Who do you want me to look like?”   
“Snape.” Harry almost fell over getting away from her so he could be properly horrified.  
“No!”  
“Harry, don’t be such a prude.” He was not being a prude! He told her as much.  
“Harry, honestly. Just once!”  
“WHY?”  
“He’s so… authoritative.” Oh Merlin Harry was going to be sick.  
“No.”

Harry was sitting with Ginny next to him talking with his two best friends and trying to ignore how incredibly disgusted with her he was when Draco and his cousin came bursting in yelling loudly.  
“Why can’t you just drop it Potter?”  
“Because it’s not healthy Dray!” The blonde in question glared.  
“You don’t own me!”   
“I don’t want to! I still like you alive though!” Draco looked down and muttered something darkly. “Oh, Dray. Come on.” Lily lead Draco out of the room.   
“What the hell was that about?” Ginny asked loudly, putting the room back in motion.   
“I’m going to go.. I have an essay.” Harry dumped Ginny on the couch and walked towards his room, but turned to the Slytherin dorms at the last minute, inching the door open.   
“Draco, I know you’ve had a hard time the last few years, but you can’t honestly think that.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just… I mean… father’s gone, and I’m glad. It’s just... when I used to think about my future I saw whatever my father wanted, and I knew I’d be miserable, but I also knew what was going to happen… now I see nothing.”  
“But-”  
“I’m not going to kill myself i just- what do I even do now? I have no purpose. Why bother?” Harry didn’t stick around for the rest. He couldn’t. He hadn’t really thought about it, but Draco had been raised knowing what he was going to do his entire life, he had nothing now. Not even parents to guide him. Harry wasn’t sure about other family members, but his father was in prison and Harry heard Draco’s mother was in France or something.   
“Harry! We’re playing truth or dare, Lily sent me up.” Draco was trying very hard to look as if this was a huge hardship, but he was pretty sure he was failing.  
“I um… I don’t think I want to.” Fear flashed through Draco. Had he messed up that bad?  
“Harry, about that kiss, I’m so sorry. I know you’re with Ginny, and I swear it meant nothing.” The lie didn’t sit well with Draco, but he’d messed up, this was on him, and he needed to fix it.   
“It’s not that.” Harry almost shouted. “I just.. Draco are you okay?” The blonde was taken aback by the question.   
“I’m-” Fine was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t quite get it out. “I’ll be okay.” Harry was giving him a weird look but got up and smiled at Draco anyways.   
“If you need anything Draco just… just let me know.”   
“Sure.” Never.   
When the two boys got downstairs Lily and Pansy were snogging, leading to a lot of cheering from the men in the room, Harry caught that Ginny was in the room and sat next to her, desperately trying to look like he wanted to.  
“Thought you had an essay.” Harry flushed but didn't bother to answer. Lily and Pansy separated, and Lily called on Draco.   
“Dare.”   
“You and… Harry go steal a potion from Slughorn.”  
“This is because he gave you detention isn't it.”  
“You'll never know.” Draco groaned and stood up.   
“Potter, let's go.” Harry glanced at Ginny who scowled and shook her head before he stood up.   
“Any specific potion in mind?"  
" You know what, I could use some of that fake love potion stuff."   
"Well baby, if you're lonely I could always-" Ernie was cut off by Fred surprisingly hitting him.   
"Thanks for the offer Ernie, but it's for something else." Lily had that evil smile that reminded Harry of. the twins.   
"Potter, let's go."  
"Right!" Harry followed Draco down to the dungeon neither said anything until they were halfway there.  
"What were you and Lily fighting about?" Harry couldn't help it! Draco went red.  
"It's nothing. I got in a fight, and I made a slight miscalculation."   
"How slight?" Draco sighed and lifted the white button up he was wearing to show a very large purplish bruise going up his side. "Draco! What the hell?!" Harry had his hands on Draco’s chest to stop him before the Brunette dropped to his heels and looked at the injury. Draco was too sidetracked by Harry on his knees in front of him to hear anything the shorter boy had to say.   
“Draco!”  
“What?” Harry must have been talking.  
“Who did this?”  
“It’s no big deal.”   
“Yes it is! What the hell happened?”  
“I thought the fight was over and he tried to curse me while my back was turned.”  
“That bastard! That’s so low! How could anyone-” Draco. Draco had done the same thing to him in fourth year. “Oh, Draco, I’m so-”  
“Don’t. I started our fight and I was underhanded about it too.” The look on Draco’s face made Harry drop the subject.   
“Come on, we need to get that potion.” They made it down there with minimal trouble, Draco even found one already brewed, which was wonderful because he hadn’t been sure there would be one and he didn’t want the boils.   
“Potter! Malfoy! What are you doing here?” Fuck. Draco put the potion in his pocket and turned around to face Slughorn.  
“Oh! I was looking for you professor!” Harry threw on his best golden boy smile. "I wanted to ask about the homework."  
“Well my dear boy, no matter the question it pains me to say I’ll have to give you both detention.” Draco scowled all the way back to the dorms, threw the potion at Lily and went to bed.   
“We got detention. We’re cleaning the potions classroom without wands on Friday.” Harry explained.  
“That sucks. I’m sorry Harry.”  
“It’s fine.” Wouldn’t be his first detention, and probably not the last either. 

The week went by far too quickly for Harry and Draco’s liking. Ginny kept trying to browbeat Harry into taking the potion which he continued to outright refuse. Saturday she asked Lily to try to convince him to do it while not telling her what it was. Lily promptly told Harry he shouldn’t do anything he’s uncomfortable doing, especially in bed.   
“Thanks Lily.”  
“Anytime.” Lily kissed Harry on the cheek and ran off to go sword fight with Draco by the lake. The two of them sword fighting became somewhat of an entertainment at Hogwarts. If a young wizard wanted to take a girl on a date he’d bring a blanket and lunch and they’d go watch the two spar. And if someone wanted to show off they’d challenge one of the two, and promptly lost. Lily and Draco stayed about even in wins to each other, but no one had yet to beat either.   
Friday Harry decided to have an early dinner in preparation for detention when Ginny came flouncing in.   
“Harry, I want you to do it.”  
“I told you no Ginny, can’t you just drop it?” Ginny glared and swore he would do it. Ron and Hermione tried to find out what it is that Harry wasn’t doing, but he assured them it was just a silly spat and it would blow over once she accepted Harry wasn’t willing to do the thing he wasn’t willing to talk about. Draco came and fetched Harry, looking pissed beyond belief. Slughorn at least didn’t bother to stay, instead took their wands and told them he’d be in his office when they finished.   
“Lazy bastard.” Draco muttered as he started pulling ingredients out of the closet.  
“What are you doing?” Harry asked, already moving to help.   
“It’s gross and moldy in there. Down right dangerous.” Harry nodded even though he didn’t see why, grateful that Draco didn’t comment on it. Draco was standing in the closet seeing how big it was, Harry hesitated before following.   
“You alright Potter?”  
“I don’t like small spaces.” Harry muttered, intent on grabbing a corner Draco thought was already very clean.   
“Why?” Harry pretended not to hear him. They heard footsteps but Draco assumed it was Lily who promised to help since she felt guilty about getting them in trouble in the first place.   
“About time! Tardiness is a bad habit Potter, you should work on that!”  
“Shut up Malfoy.” Harry whirled around to face a scowling Ginny. “Harry, I’m giving you two choices. Do it, or stay here all night.”  
“No Ginny.” Harry answered at the same time Draco asked;  
“Weasel, what are you talking about.”  
“This.” Ginny shut the closet door. “I’ll give you an hour to consider.” Ginny told them before leaving.  
The change in Harry was immediate and astounding.   
He panicked. Slamming his fist against the doors and yelling for Ginny to come back, and he’d do it just please, please open the door.  
“Potter.” Draco tried to get his attention. “Potter!” Draco touched Harry’s shoulder and the brunette fell apart, falling on the floor and squeezing his legs up against himself to form a ball.   
“Please. Please I want out.”  
“Harry, it’s okay.”  
“No! No, please I don’t want to be in here. Please. I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good.” What in the bloody hell was Harry talking about.   
“Harry, listen, Lily will be here any minute and she’ll let us out. You’re okay.”  
“No! No! I want out.” Draco was starting to panic himself. Small spaces and being locked up wasn’t really a problem, more an annoyance, but Harry’s reaction kind of scarred him.  
“Come here.” Draco sat and pulled Harry so he was curled up in Draco’s lap, shaking violently and promising he’d be good. Draco rubbed his back and told him he didn’t do anything wrong and he’d be fine. Half an hour of this and the closet door flew open, Draco had barely registered this before Harry threw himself out, falling on the floor trying to catch his breath, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
“Harry! What happened.”  
“Looked up. Didn't like it.” Harry wasn’t making any sense so Lily turned to Draco.  
“What the fuck?”  
“Ginny wanted Harry to do something, I don’t know what, and he told her no so the lunatic locked us in the damned closet.” Draco stood. Brushing the dust and mold off himself.   
“Well hell.” Lily dropped down next to Harry and started brushing the hair away from his face. “You okay now.” Harry nodded, wiping his face. “Draco take Harry back, I’ll finish this and get your wands.” Draco nodded, going to pull Harry up.   
Harry didn’t really respond to anything until Draco turned towards the dorms.  
“I don’t want to go back yet.” Draco thought Harry should go to bed and maybe have a nice cry if it was his inclination, but Harry was adamant so Draco took him to the astronomy tower, sitting Harry on the window sill before sitting next to the brunette and swinging his feet out.   
“So, what the hell?” Draco asked, leaning back slightly to look at his companion.   
“I don’t like small spaces.” Harry muttered pulling in on himself.   
“Yeah, most people don’t, but most people also don’t go into full blown panic mode and promise to be good. What the fuck?”  
“My uh.. My aunt and uncle they use to have me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and if I was bad or I used any magic on accident they’d lock me in.” Draco said nothing. He couldn’t. He was shaking with fury.   
“Did they know?”  
“Who?”  
“The school. Did they know what was happening?”  
“I guess. They knew where I slept. It stopped or the most part after the first year. They’d put me the spare room after that.”  
“They had a spare room!”  
“It was for Dudley’s stuff.” Harry sounded confused as to why Draco was so mad.  
“For his stuff.” Harry just nodded as if there was nothing wrong with that. Draco decided not to continue asking about Harry’s past.   
Harry still didn’t want to go back to his room yet so Draco pulled the brunette into his lap and held him close, decided lot asking anymore questions, dying to ask what the hell was wrong with his girlfriend and what was so bad that she locked him in the closet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I know it's been a while since I posted, but I have three chapters for you!!!  
> I also have some clarifications/ changes.   
> Lily grew up in Romania, and her cat's name is Tigger.

Harry gained the exact same question for Draco when he came into the common room to see the now regular group of four Slytherin’s sitting together, Pansy and draco sitting next to each other, Lily on Draco’s lap and Blaise sitting on the floor leaning on Pansy’s legs. The were all laughing and talking excitedly.   
“Oh!” Lily sat up straight, bouncing slightly, “Oh! Best and worst birthdays!” Harry grinned and sat down on an arm chair to listen in. He wanted to know about his family, after all.   
“Best was my birthday in France, worst was when my mum and dad went on a business trip, left me with the maid Nina.” Blaise answered. Harry was a little horrified, but the four laughed.   
“One year my parents went on a business trip, got me a bunch of presents, best year ever. My worst… probably when the whole family came to visit.” Draco shuddered theatrically, and the green clad group laughed and Pansy took over.  
“Oh, mine are in the same year. Mum and dad took me to Italy for my thirteenth, and we had a wonderful day until I found out they came on business and my nanny had canceled last minute.” Pansy retorted. “Lily?”  
“Oh, mine are in the same year too, actually. Last year Mummy and daddy forgot all about it, not even a present. It was awful, but then James came down stairs with my skates and took me to the pond, we went ice skating all day and when we got home he made hot chocolate and we watch a whole season of Doctor Who.”   
“What’s ‘Doctor Who?”  
“What do you mean you watched a season?” Lily laughed and started a long explanation of how muggles have these moving picture boxes called televisions, and they make movies and shows, the difference between a movie and a show, what a season was, the horror of season finales, and what Doctor Who was. Harry wasn’t listening though he was too appalled. The Dursley’s had been awful, he’d always hated his birthday because of hem, but these were their parents. His own family had forgotten Lily’s birthday for Merlin’s sake!   
“-So he’s yelling, mum’s crying and the house elves are running around frantically, I’m just a kid, so I don’t even know what to do, so then BAM!” Draco paused the story to laugh at everyone jumping at his sudden shout, “Some poor elf accidentally pushes me, I go tumbling down the huge staircase. Cracked my skull open, and dad never stopped yelling the whole time.” Draco was smiling, the other three slytherins were laughing their heads off and Harry, he was horrified. His father had yelled while they took their bleeding child to the hospital.   
“-Nothing,” Lily was talking now. “When I got on the train James was already off to the quidditch season, and mum and dad were still away on business. They were supposed to meet me on the train, but of course they forgot. So i went with a house elf because England is so confusing, and I dropped Tigger, well, there’s no trains in the part of romania I grew up in, so I didn’t know I dropped him on the tracks, so I jump down to go get him and then the ground is shaking, everyone is shouting, and I look up to see the train gunning towards me, luckily Moddy saved me.” That was it, Harry couldn’t listen any more. He was going to have an aneurysm. Harry huffed away to go sit in the astronomy tower.   
An hour or so later Lily’s little black cat, apparently named Tigger hopped up into Harry’s lap.   
“Hi there little one.”   
“Tigger?” Draco.   
“He’s over here.”   
“Oh, good.” Draco sat next to Harry, throwing him a smile and petting the cat. “Lily absolutely panicked when I lost him, she needs to get less attached, I mean-”  
“Did it scar?” Harry interrupted, still think of the story the blonde had told earlier.   
“I’m sorry?”  
“When you got pushed down the stairs. You said you cracked your skull, did it scar?”   
“Yeah, a little, how did you hear that?”  
“You were in the common room.” Harry was looking down, blushing slightly.   
“Oh. It;s not a big deal.”   
“Hermione said it’s abuse if they treat you any less respect than they expect you to give them.” Draco paused.   
“In your case it was.” Harry grimaced.   
“I know. Yours was too.” The brunette intoned, looking grim.   
“No, neglect at the worst.”   
Harry nodded, but he really didn't agree.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short little Halloween gift. I re did the next two chapters, so I would re read them, but you don't need to.

Halloween was apparently quite the holiday in the muggle world. Children would dress up and beg strangers for candy. Draco couldn’t really understand Lily’s absolute fascination with it. She had several books she’d had James send to her, she started wearing a small turnip in her hair that she charmed to glow, when asked about it she’d explained that there was once a man so evil he had to carry his soul in a turnip. Not a pumpkin, as western culture had revised. Luna Lovegood, a strange airy girl had loved it, and taken to following the poor girl around, swapping stories and hanging around outside, even in the now quite bitter cold, or reading in the library. Unfortunately the stories were actually quite interesting, to the point where every Sunday night a large group of Ravenclaws and quite a few Hufflepuffs would gather in the library and they would read various stories aloud. It was sweet, really.   
It made Draco sick to his stomach.   
And, he was man enough to admit that part of this was Lily wasn’t spending time with him and he was jealous. And maybe another part was that he always ended up in the library, not even as a support for his friend, but because Harry went and Ginny refused, saying something about it being childish. He’d walked by on the first night and saw Harry, alone, sitting on the side. So the blonde grabbed a random book and sat next to the brunette, carefully not acknowledging him in the least. That did, however, miss the blinding smile Harry threw at him.   
On Halloween day Lily dressed like a witch, the stereotypical kind, with a fake noise and a wart. Harry laughed so hard he fell over before demanding she do the same for him. Before lunch half the school, and nearly every gryffindor, was dressed up for the occasion. At dinner the house elves made their usual fantastic feast, and surprised everyone with a dessert of all different kinds of candy.   
That night Fred and George went onto the school roof and set off orange flares that lit up the sky with glowing turnips. 

Hey guys! So, I’m watching Hallmark and went “Oh! That would be a fun chapter!” And the turnip thing is actually a real thing.


	11. Chapter 11

A Brief and Storyline Irrelevant Adventure for Lily and Fred.  
For those of you who don’t like Original Characters this is almost entirely Lily. 

It was snowing.   
Which evidently happens a lot in Romania because Lily went completely nuts over it and running into Harry’s room and jumping on top of him, shouting about snow.   
“Lily, sleep.” Harry muttered trying to roll her off of him.   
“But it’s snowing!”  
“Lily, darling, honored as I am to be the first choice, go to sleep. Or go bother Draco.” Lily muttered, but climbed off of him.   
“Draco! Draco! Draco!”  
“No!” he blonde threw a pillow at her.   
“Come on!”   
“Potter! It’s two!”   
“Fine!”   
Lily paced around the common room for a while, before a wonderful idea came to her. If she phrased it just right, and threw a few snow based pranks in the mix, Fred and George will want to come! So the raven haired girl flew up the stairs and back into the Gryffindor boy’s room.   
“Fred! George!” Groans and pillows flew across the room from most of the beds. Lily paused before running to George’s bunk, landing on his hips.   
“Wha?” the girl giggled.   
“I want to pull some pranks, so you have to come with me!”  
“Shut it!” Lily laughed at Ron’s shout.   
“Come on! Let’s go!” she started tugging on the ginger’s sleep shirt.   
“What time is it?”  
“Like two.”  
“No.”   
“Aww. Please?”   
“No.” He flipped her onto the floor. The slytherin paused before going to the other twin and trying a different approach. She sat down on her knees, lying her head down on the bed next to his head.  
“Fred?” She whispered, carefully putting a small pout in there.   
“Hm?”  
“Fred!” She whined, sniffling softly.  
“What?” Fred was sitting up now, looking at her worriedly.   
“I want to go play in the snow, but it’s dark.” Normally by now she’d have some fake tears on the verge of falling, but it was dark so she skipped it.   
“It’s late, go back to sleep, we’ll go play in the morning.” He told her, laying back down.   
“Come on!” She began persistently tugging on his arm. This started to work for all of ten seconds before he turned around, grabbed her arm and pulled her over him so she was lying in between him and the wall, throwing his leg and arm around her so she wouldn’t move.   
“Sleep. You can wake me up when the sun rises. Before then and I won’t go with you at all.” Lily considered this briefly,   
“All day?”  
“From dawn to dusk, just go the hell to sleep!” The ravenette nodded and snuggled down to wait out the rest of the night. 

Fred heard laugher.   
“Shove it.”   
“Let her breath Fred!” What? Something warm and soft was curled up right in the juncture of his neck and chest.   
Lily.  
Fred opened his eyes to see a dark halo spread across his pillow, he followed that down to pale skin, high cheek bones, plush dark pink lips and big azure blue eyes glaring at him.   
“Let me up.”   
“Well good morning to you too Princess.”   
“Don’t call me that.” She snapped. “You promised!” Fred looked out the window, the sun was up, probably for a little over an hour.   
“Oh, I’m sorry Princess. Why didn’t you wake me up?” Lily flushed.  
“You said not to.” Since when did she care about what people said?   
“Alright. Well, I appreciate you letting me sleep, so how about… how long has the sun been up?”  
“Two and a half hours.” Ron said gleefully.   
“I’ll hang out with you for three hours after sunset to make it up to you.”  
“Whoo hoo!” Lily lept out of the bed and ran to, supposedly, her own dorm to change.   
“What the hell is wrong with her? Has she never seen snow?” Fred demanded from Harry.   
“They lived in Romania, I don’t think it snows there.” Harry answered, trying to get dressed.   
“Alright. Well, I’ll be back tonight.” Fred wondered down to the common room and smiled at Lily who was pulling at Draco’s arm.   
“Harry!” Fred turned to see the other Potter had followed him down.   
“What?”  
“I need you to watch Draco for me since he doesn’t want to go with Fred and I.” Draco flushed angrily.   
“I don’t need a bloody babysitter!” Lily simply poked Draco’s hip. Fred and Harry watched in mild horror as Draco jumped, whipped around tears in his eyes and slapped her hand away.   
“Will you stay with Harry? Please?”  
“Fine. Just shut up.” Lily hugged Draco around the shoulders, leaving a kiss on his cheek and anger boiling in Fred’s blood.   
“Let’s go short stack.” Fred grabbed her arm and dragged her away.   
“Bye guys!” Lily shouted, waving happily before skipping off with Fred. 

Fred was already beginning to regret agreeing to follow Lily around all day.   
Right now he was watching Lily roll around in the snow next to the whomping willow. One of the branches crashed down next to her, jolting Fred into action, running over and grabbing the girl’s arm, dragging her away.   
She was laughing.  
At first he thought it was hysterical, the product of almost being crushed, but no, she was smiling and her blue eyes were bright with joy.   
“For Merlin’s sake Lilian!” She paused briefly, looking up at the ginger, apparently confused.   
“What?”   
“That thing could have killed you!”   
“But it didn’t.” Surely she was messing with him. She must understand how worried she’d made him. He couldn’t even ask because she jumped up and ran towards the forbidden forest.   
“Come on!” Fred groaned but followed behind her.   
Evidently she saw a unicorn which, amazingly, let her come over and pet it. Fred simply stood on the side of the clearing and watched, small smile teasing his lips. On the way back to the school Lily had Fred help carry various colorful flowers she was picking as she hummed a soft tune to herself.   
“Eyes and words are so icy,   
oh but she burns like rum on a fire.” She was smiling softly, trying to get a large pink, glowing flower from a tree.   
“Hot and fast and angry as she can be,   
I walk my days on a wire.” She finally got it with a sharp tug, the flower pouring silver dust on her, giving her an ethereal glow.  
“It looks ugly, but it’s clean,  
Oh mama don’t fuss over me.” It was nice, like something from a fairy tale. Lily continued to sing under her breath all through the walk, Fred was actually pretty sure she didn’t notice she was doing it.   
“Calls of guilty thrown at me  
All while she stains  
The sheets of some other  
Thrown at me so powerfully  
Just like she throws with the arm of her brother.” Jesus that song was fucked up.   
Smack!  
Something cold and wet slapped Fred in the face. The snow slipped off, clearing his eyes to stare betrayed at Lily. Lily, who was giggling with false sweetness, the flowers she’d been holding piled in the snow a few feet away.   
“Oh, you’re on Potter!” Fred dropped the flowers and gathered a large glomp of snow, quickly packing it before tossing. It brushed a spray of dark hair as the ravenette twirled away. The ginger lost sight of the girl as she darted behind the line of trees. Laughter flowed through the forest snow balls flying from all directions.   
“What the-” One from north and another from the south smacked him at the same time. “No magic!”   
“Why not?” Fred paused. That sounded like it came from… above him.   
“It’s cheating! I Mean, really Lilian- ump!” Something heavy landed on his back. “Goddamn it Potter!” Lily was giggling so hard she couldn’t keep him pinned. Fred grinned and there her off, throwing her off and keeping her arms above her.   
“Give.” Lily was still laughing! So hard she could barely gasp out a ‘Never’. So, Fred did the most logical thing he could, he started tickling her. She didn’t last long, trying to gasp out uncle around hysterical laughter, tears streaming down her face.The ginger climbed ff, laughing himself silly.   
Lily grinned as she stood up, brushing the snow from her robes before grabbing her flowers.   
“Come on, we need to get back, it’s getting dark.”  
They were in a clearing, the pink flower from before now tucked up in Lily’s hair as she stood surrounded by snow covered trees. It reminded Fred of something. A story his mom used to tell about a princess full of purity, but surrounded by darkness.   
“Fred? Fred!”  
“What?”  
“You were staring. Are you feeling alright?” Lily worried her lip between her teeth, placing her hand on his forehead. “Oh god, you’re burning up!”  
“I am not! You’re hands are freezing! Have you been not been wearing gloves all day?” Fred tugged his own gloves off and pulled her icy hands into his.   
“No, I was. But then I wanted a flower and you’re not supposed to wear gloves, and i just forgot.”  
“We had a snow fight!” Lily nodded giving him a confused look. “Merlin. Come on, let’s get you inside.” Her hair was wet too. Probably from when he pinned her. “Bloody hell.”   
He dragged the girl towards the castle, he followed behind him, waving at students they passed, until the got to the giant doors.   
“No! Fred I want to play in the snow more!” She looked pale, and she was shivering so hard her teeth were chattering, but she was still strong enough that Fred couldn’t bodily drag her into the castle.   
“Alright, I know you want to play more, but it’s cold, and you're freezing, so we’re going inside. But, if you go with me quietly, we’ll come back outside tomorrow.” She mauled over this briefly, but nodded, following the ginger up to the dorms.   
It was late, only a few people were still in the common room, two of which were curled up, passed out on the couch. The ginger didn’t even really look at them until Lily giggled and pointed. Harry and Draco! The brunette passed out on the blonde’s chest, sleeping soundly with an arm wrapped around his waist.   
Fred sat Lily down on one of the nice, squishy chairs before running upstairs, coming down with some big blankets and a few towels   
“Come here sweetheart.” Lily made a very conscious effort not to comment on his calling her by the pet name, instead letting him sit her in front of the fire, blanket around her shoulders, while he dried her hair for her.  
“I can do that.”   
“You won’t.” Lily laughed a little.   
“I guess not.”


	12. Chapter 12

Draco and Harry’s day!  
If you didn’t read part one, you don’t need to, it was completely 100% irrelevant to any story line besides Fred and Lily’s, and even then it wasn’t really necessary. 

 

It was snowing.   
Which evidently happens a lot in Romania because Lily went completely nuts over it and running into Harry’s room and jumping on top of him, shouting about snow.   
“Lily, sleep.” Harry muttered trying to roll her off of him.   
“But it’s snowing!”  
“Lily, darling, honored as I am to be the first choice, go to sleep. Or go bother Draco.” Lily muttered, but climbed off of him.   
“Draco! Draco! Draco!”  
“No!” he blonde threw a pillow at her.   
“Come on!”   
“Potter! It’s two!”   
“Fine!”   
Hours later, at a decent time, Harry came down to the great hall for breakfast. Only a few people were there. Among them was Slytherin’s own, Draco Malfoy.   
Harry briefly considered leaving him alone. After all he was a grown man, and could handle himself but… Lily had said to stay with him and he was curious about what happened to his hip… Harry sat next to the blonde at the Slytherin table.  
Draco glared slightly.   
“Go away.”  
“No.” The blonde blinked, glancing at the Gryffindor putting food on his plate.   
“Okay.”  
“Harry!” The brunette jumped when Ginny’s shout rang through the hall. The ginger girl flew up and sat next to him. “Let’s hang out today. Just you and me!”   
“I’m supposed to keep an eye on Draco…”  
“You can go. I need to go talk to Pansy and Blaise about something anyways.”  
“I don’t-”  
“Harry.” Ginny interrupted, glaring.   
“Of course Darling.” Harry answered before he followed behind Ginny, her long red hair flowing behind her.  
Apparently hanging out meant fucking in the broom closet, which was actually quite pleasant. Ginny had nice breast, high and pert, nice smooth full ass, and her pussy was amazing. Warm and wet, It was times like this, when he was pounding into her, that he wished he had other guy friends aside from Ginny’s brothers so he could talk about how wonderful fucking her was. He came, gripping her hips and moaning low. He leaned over her, unwilling to pull out just yet.   
“Oh! Did you hear?” Harry grinned. Ginny talked a mile a minute after they finished.   
“Hear what, love?”   
“Draco doesn’t have anywhere to go for christmas.” Ginny let out a cruel laugh.  
“What?”  
“His mother doesn’t want him coming to France with her so he’s looking around for Lily, he needs help finding a place. New school policy, you can’t stay during the holiday anymore.” She sounded so cruel! How could she say stuff like that? Harry shoved himself out and stumbled slightly under the force.   
“Ginny! How could you laugh at that?”  
“What? He’s had it coming!”   
“No one ever deserves to be that alone.” Harry yanked his pants back up and stormed off, still pulling on his shirt.   
“Harry?” Ginny called after him, he couldn't make himself look back. “Harry!” 

Harry was still grumbling and storming around furious when he ended up in the astronomy tower. Where Draco was staring forlornly out the window, jumping and nearly falling out when the brunette slammed the trap door shut.   
“Oh. Hi. Sorry, I’ll get out of your hair.” The blonde tried to dodge around him towards the exit.  
“No!” Draco jumped again when Harry grabbed his arm. “I mean… no. You don’t… you don’t have to leave.” The all wizard gave Harry a strange look, but sat back at the window sill.   
“Did you talk to Pansy and Blaise?” Harry sat at the window sill next to the other boy.   
“Yeah.”  
“What did you need to ask about?” He knew. Of course he knew. But telling Draco that would only make him feel worse.   
“I have a time sensitive problem that could use their personal guidance.”   
“Maybe I could help?” The blonde took a moment to stare at his companion.   
“Okay, what is with you?” Draco demanded.   
“I don’t understand.”   
“Why are you acting so friendly to me?”  
“We’re friends.” Draco’s eyes must have shown his surprise because the brunette suddenly look unsure. “Aren’t we?”   
“Do you consider me your friend?” Harry nodded. Shyly. “Then I guess we’re friends.” The shorter man grinned hugely and dove in grabbed a hug before Draco could stop it.  
“I’m glad.” Harry whispered before grabbing Tiger and running. 

Draco took a moment to consider this.   
He’d always thought of Harry as a stuck up ass, the golden boy. But, from what he learned about how his newly acquired friend was raised he couldn’t imagine a whole lot of self righteousness.   
“Well, this year turned into a big bloody mess.” 

The blonde went the long way back. It was already late, probably past curfew, but he was trying to avoid his own thoughts.   
His mother… he’d sent her a letter asking what they were doing for the holidays, and she wrote back she had no intention of returning to England he would just have to stay at the school. He sent back that the school wasn’t doing that this year.   
She told he would have to find a different place to be then.   
He’d pleaded with her to please let him come to France, please. But to no avail. He’d asked Blaise to stay with him first, but apparently his family was going to their villa in Italy, Pansy’s family had told him no. So that left Lily, who he couldn’t find.  
Eventually the lone wizard found himself in front of the portait leading to the dorms, he entered, finding it empty. He sighed, finding it very calming, to continue to be alone.   
“Dray? What are you doing here so late?”  
Harry. Curled up on the couch facing the fire, big green eyes foggy with sleep.   
“I took long route.”   
“Yeah?” He smiled, groggy and sweet. “What were you thinking about?” Draco sat next to the sleepy brunette.  
“It’s a long story I just don’t feel like going into.” Harry opened his mouth to push the matter, but then saw the blonde’s tight smile and decided to drop it.   
“Okay.”   
“So, what are you doing sleeping on a couch?” Harry, still half asleep decided to place his head on Draco’s lap. The blonde found he didn’t mind.   
“Ginny-” He yawned widely, exhausted, “Is waiting in my bunk and… I don’t wanna talk to her.”   
“Why not? She’s your girlfriend.” Harry sat up a little to squint at him.   
“You really want to hear about it? It’s pretty involved.” Draco gently placed his hands on Harry’s head, softly gidding it to his lap again.  
“Of course. We’re friends aren’t we?” He missed the sleepy man’s gummy smile.  
“Ginny wants me too..”  
“Wants you to what?”  
“It’s.. she want me to take a polyjuice potion before we have sex.”  
“Yeah? That’s not so bad. Just role play. Maybe pushing it a little, but not too much.”   
“That’s what I thought. At first. But um… then she told me who it was?”  
“Was it Neville?”  
“What?!” Harry shoved off his lap, smiling and giggling at the suggestion.   
“Hey, Longbottom got hot, okay? I’d totally hit that, given the chance.” Harry as full on laughing at that.   
“No, it wasn’t Neville.” Draco guided Harry back to his lap.  
“Well then who”   
“Snape.”  
“WHAT?!” Draco took his turn to laugh at the absurdity.   
Harry wasn’t laughing.   
“Oh. You’re serious?” He was laughing, hoping his companion was messing with him. “Oh Merlin, you’re serious.” Harry nodded. “That’s… I mean.. EW!”  
“I know!”  
“Ew!! Oh bloody merlin ew!” Harry joined him in exaggerating gagging until… “Is that why she locked you in the closet!?” Harry blushed and nodded lightly. “What the bloody hell!?” He was shaking with fury.   
“Yeah. That’s another reason I’m avoiding her.”  
“Good!” Harry looked down in his lap.   
“I.. I don’t know what to do… I men.. I thought about breaking up with her, or at least taking a break but Ron’s my best mate, and the Weasleys are my family… what if they’re mad at me?” Draco opened his mouth to argue about this, that they would never leave him, but he actually didn’t know.   
“You went off with her earlier. Seemed pretty happy.” He tried not to sound too bitter.   
“Yeah. I mean.. the sex is good but..”  
“But what?”  
“Ginny told me you needed a place to stay. And she was so… happy. Happy that you had nowhere to go!” Draco was shocked. Less at the ginger being a bitch, he knew that. More that Harry took such offence that she was mocking him.   
“Thanks.”  
“For what?”  
“Standing up to me.” Harry smiled, slightly.   
“I can’t be with someone who could do that.” Harry made a soft whimpering sound. “What do I do?”  
“I think you need to think about it, and decide if you’re willing to be with her for the rest of your life, even if it means losing the Weasleys.” Harry nodded.  
And burst into tears.   
“Oh! Oh merlin! Harry? Harry, come on, it’s not all that bad.” Harry was sobbing and trying very hard to not. “Oh, come here.” Draco held out his arms, and apparently that’s all Harry needed to throw himself into them, cuddling into the blonde’s neck until his sobs went down to sniffles, and he eventually fell asleep.   
The still awake wizard briefly considered taking his friend up to his room, but then remembered why this had started in the first place and instead just lifted his companion slightly, shifting more firmly onto his lap and leaned back into the corner of the couch to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Winter Holiday!!!!

The train ride back to London was long and spent smiling and laughing with Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Hermione, just like old times.   
Unlike old times Lily came in, smiling sweetly.   
“Harry, Ron? Do you have any muggle clothes I could borrow?”  
“Um.. yeah. Sure. Why?”  
“I just need it for something. If you can wait around the station for like, twenty minutes I’ll give them back.” She promised, taking pants from Ron and a shirt from Harry.   
“Sure.” Harry answered watching her run down the hall to her compartment. Another hour and they arrived at King’s Cross. Mrs. Weasley was crying, hugging each of her children before grabbing Harry’s cheeks and smiling at him, telling him how much she’d worried about them.   
“Where’s your cousin?” Arthur asked, making Harry whip around to look.   
“Oh! She’s… she’s around here somewhere. Probably talking to her family. She’ll come find us.” She did, in fact, come find them. Draco in tow. But… he sure didn't look like Draco. His hair was brushed back, but a few strands fell loose over his eyes, and he was wearing a nice pair of dark, worn jeans and a black shirt with a thick winter coat and boots. Lily, for her part, was dressed similarly. They were chatting, Draco smiled in the most light, carefree way Harry had ever seen, making his chest ache in a weird way.   
“Oh! Hi! I’m Lily! You must be Molly! I’ve heard so much about you! You’re even prettier than the boys said you are!” Molly flushed happily and embraced the young Potter before Lily grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him close.   
“This is my best mate Draco.”Molly paused for one uncomfortable moment before she hugged the tall blonde.   
“It’s nice to meet you dear.”  
“Nice to meet you to Ma’am.”   
“Oh! None of that! Just Molly is fine.” Draco flushed happily and nodded.  
“Alright… Molly.”  
“Where are your parents dear?” The happy, healthy flushed changed to an almost chalky gray.   
“Mother decided to stay in France.”  
“Oh. Darling, where are you spending the holiday?” Draco was looking progressively more uncomfortable.   
“With me!” All eyes turned to Lily. “What?”  
“Well, and your mother is okay with this?” Molly pressed, looking uncomfortable. Lily made a scoffing sound before she could catch herself, then pressed a smile.   
“She won’t mind.” Draco laughed hollowly.   
“Where do you live now?” Fred suddenly asked, startling Lily.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Where’s your house? You lived in Romania until this last year.”   
“Oh! I u… I actually don’t know. I went straight to school from our old home.” Lily threw Fred a smile that stopped his questions, and everyone sat in awkward silence for a few moments, unsure of how to proceed.   
“Lily!!” The young witch whipped around, smiling hugely and ran towards a tall man with long dark hair, wearing the same smile as his sister.  
“James!” The older wizard ran to meet her, picking her up around the waist and spinning her. Harry’s just ached dully, wondering what would happen if he’d had a sibling. He liked to think he would have been as close as his cousins, hugging and smiling after not seeing eachother for a few months. Or, at least as close as Ron and Ginny.   
Lily was now dragging her brother over to Harry, Draco, and the pack of gingers.  
“Hello Harry. It’s been a few years.” James had tears in his eyes.  
“I… have we met?”  
“Before,” James cleared his throat. “Before your parents were killed our fathers were quite close, my first memory is going to the hospital to meet you.”   
“Oh.” Harry couldn’t find a good response to that.  
“It’s nice to see you again. Mother and Father will be along shortly.” Lily held back a groan. Harry idly wondered why Lily wasn’t excited to see her parents.  
“Right!” She interrupted, sensing the question on Harry’s tongue. “James, this is my best mate, Draco.”  
“Nice to finally meet you mate.”  
“And you as well, James. Lily has never ending stories of you.” James groaned loudly, but held his smile.  
“None of it’s true, I assure you.”  
“Really? You didn’t trip in the mud trying to lift the girl you fancied off a boat?” The older wizard flushed.   
“Alright, some of them may be slightly true.”   
“Anyways!” Lily interrupted, rather loudly, gaining the notice of several people passing by.  
“This is, and listen closely because I’m only doing it once, Hermione, Harry’s friend, Ron, Harry’s other friend, and Ron’s family, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Bill’s wife Flore, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur.”  
“Pleasure to meet you all.” They chatted as a group, Lily leaning close to her brother, making Harry smile.   
The smile froze though, when he saw a man who looked just like his father walking with a beautiful women with long blonde hair. They were both incredibly overdressed for the subway, and they didn’t bother with muggle clothes like James did. The women graced the somewhat large group with a smile before looking at her child.   
“Lillian dear! What are you wearing?” She sounded appalled.   
“Muggle clothes mummy. You’re supposed to.”   
“Now, that’s ridiculous!” Lil pursed her lips for a moment.   
“Hi Daddy.” The over dressed man didn’t even spare her a glance.   
“Hello Harry.”  
“Hello. Are you…?”  
“I am. I’ve waited a long time to meet you. You look just like your father.” Harry held back the sarcastic but with my mother’s eyes, I know. It seemed rude.   
“Thanks.”  
“They told us you’d been killed. Insisted we leave. Apparently you’re quite a novelty here.” Again, Harry bit his tongue.   
“Dad, this my-”   
“Not now Lillian.” The group blinked, almost collectively at the cold tone he used on his daughter. “Harry, I’d be very pleased if you’d spend the holiday with us.”   
“I um…. I’m going to the Burrow.” A angry shadow passed over her face.   
“Well,I’d be very happy if you changed your plans.” Lily, James and Draco were vehemently shaking their heads behind the older man’s back.   
“I really shouldn’t…”  
“Well.. at any rate, please, at least come over for dinner tonight.” Harry looked back at the Weasleys. Molly and Percy nodded while everyone else shrugged.   
“Sure…”  
“Alright. We’re in Devon. Near Ottery.” Harry blinked. That’s where the Burrow was.  
“I… I can get over there.” Draco wrote out an address and handed it to him before stepping into his personal space and completely distracting him from anything but that wonderful, crisp winter smell.  
“When he says ‘dinner’ he means galla. Dress nice. Super nice.” Harry grimaced, but nodded.   
“-and of course you’re all invited!” Lily’s father was saying.   
Damn!   
He hadn’t paid attention! Ginny was giving him an intense look that made him a little uncomfortable. They hadn’t spent a whole lot of time together. Harry’s fault. He’d been avoiding her, like, a lot of avoiding. He’d told her it was just studying, that he wanted to do well in school this year, but really it was… it was because he couldn’t stomach kissing her.   
And now he was spending about a month trying to avoid her in her own home. He would have to just follow Ron and Hermione around with their budding romance. 

 

As it turned out, Lily’s home was right next to the Burrow.   
You could see the top of their mansion from door of the house, in fact.   
“What I wouldn’t give to afford a place like that.” Fred muttered, George nodding behind him.   
I could afford that. Harry thought, idly. He had enough money to never work a day in his life and still live in a place like that. He began thinking. Thinking of a future with Ginny. Little ginger kids running around in a huge house. Harry and Ginny home all day. It was a nice thought. Except… you need to have sex to have kids and… and did he even want to have sex with Ginny?   
“-rry!” Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face, looking concerned.   
“Sorry! What was that?”  
“Let’s go inside?”  
“Yeah… yeah.”


	14. Chapter 14

Harry managed to completely avoid Ginny for the first few days by going out with Hermione and Ron, explaining it away as re connecting after all the stress. This went fine up until he had a very uncomfortable dinner with Lily’s family. He found that his uncle Harold, who absolutely did not go by Harry and did not call his nephew by it either was a very intense man, where his beautiful wife didn’t even really talk, and when she did she was telling one of her children off. 

In fact when Harry arrived with the Weasley’s and Hermione and she’d answered the door she barely even nodded at them before she swept away. There were a few tense moments where they sat in the parlor with The Ice Queen as Ron had snorted out briefly after their encounter at the train station, before James came down in a nice robe, followed by Draco dressed similarly, except the robe looked a few sizes too big.

“Oh. Crap.” James whipped out his wand and muttered a quick spell, shrinking the roe lightly. 

“Thanks.” James nodded throwing the blonde a smile that made Harry’s blood boil. 

“Hey!” James came down and hugged Harry shaking everyone else's hands, throwing a confusing wink at George. “Lily’ll be down in a bit. Lover boy got her something pretty she really wanted to wear it.” 

“Lover boy?” Fred and Harry asked at the same time. Draco raised his hand in a small salute. 

“Lily’s prick little friend thought it’d be funny.”

“Why?” Harry couldn’t help but demand.

“Some girl tripped in some muggle store, I was just helping her up when Lily gave her a piece of paper and now she keeps doing something so the weird brick rings, and sending little letters on it with faces, I don’t know what to do about her.”

“Weird brick- do you mean a cell phone?”

“Yes! Lilian called it that.” 

“Wow.” Although it was what Harry was going to say, that came from Fred, who was staring at the stair case.

“Oh wow.” 

Lily looked like a dream. He hair was down around her shoulders except a small peice pinned up behind her ear with a dark blue flower that matched the dress sh wore. 

The muggle dress she wore. 

It was lovely. Strapless, heart shaped neckline, long, tight around her down to her hips where it flowed out delicately. 

“Lilian Potter what are you wearing?!” Her mother shouted, jumping from her seat. 

“Pretty, isn’t it mum?” 

“Go change. Immediately.” 

“Hmmm…. Nope.” Lily pranced down the stairs happily before she reached the group. “Harry! Good to see you!”

“Hello Lily, you look lovely.” They hugged and Harry placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks! Draco got it for me!”

“You went to a muggle shop?” Harry asked. He got an embarrassed shrug in answer. 

“Ron! I love your robe. You look amazing.” He actually did look nice. The robe was black with some red lining. Ron flushed, but grinned and reciprocated the compliment and Lily went on gushing about how beautiful Hermione and Molly looked. The girls chattered, all except Ginny, who when Lily told her her necklace was amazing just nodded rudley. 

The actual dinner wasn’t so bad, minus the incredibly tense moment where Harold first saw how his daughter was dressed, he stared for a while before sitting and pointedly ignoring his child. 

“Did I tell you about the time Draco and I-”

“Hush Lilian.” Harold admonished.

“Did you know Professor F-” Lily tried again before being interrupted again by her father. 

“Lilian please!” Lily pursed her lips for a moment. 

“Draco and I are going to go fulfill our suicide packed.” 

“Lilian Potter I said be quiet!”

“Right.” Lily stood up, throwing her napkin on the table. “Draco?”

“Right behind you. Great seeing you all again.” 

Harold and Lily’s mother, who Harry honest to god could not remember the name of, seemed to not notice their only child leaving, however the Weasley clan did, and Molly’s displeasure showed. As soon as dessert was finished she rounded her family up and they left swiftly, not even allowing Harold to set another dinner up. 

“Honestly! The way that man treats his family!”

“It’s not all bad.” Harry looked up sharply to see Draco and Lily, still dressed up, sitting in the two trees adorning the walk way. Draco dropped down first, then helping his house mate next. “I’ve never felt smothered in my life.” Lily threw a dazzling smile while Draco snorted. 

 

The next day Harry went to Diagon Alley with his two cousins and Draco. He learned that James was on a quidditch team in Romania and was in the process of being transferred. And Lily was big into baking and muggle culture, which meant she’d take Harry to all sorts of restaurants and they’d bet on how many ingredients she could name. But while he found he enjoyed spending time with his family immensely, he really enjoyed being with Draco.

The blonde had gotten a job at a nice little muggle hobby shop that didn’t really get a lot of business, but still managed to pay him enough that he would often buy Harry small treats on their outings, regardless of Harry insisting he didn’t need that, or that he could pay for it. The blonde would just smile and insist. One time Harry had sted fast refused, but Draco had just left it in his bag for Harry to discover later. However, Harry bliss only lasted about a little over a week before Ginny finally cornered him. 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“Um.. look Ginny…”

“No! You’re not going to go to lunch with Lily, or the quidditch shop with James, and you are most certainly not going to the damn muggle shop with that… that Death Eater Malfoy.” 

“Ginny!”

“No! I’m done. You’re losing your way. You’re the merlin damned chosen one and you need to go back to acting like it! Starting with fucking your girlfriend.”

“I… okay.” Ginny threw him a radiant smile. 

“Good. Now c’mon.” So he followed, and when she pressed up against him he pressed back and pretended it didn’t feel wrong. Almost like cheating. And when she kissed him he bit back the actual bile that rose to his throat. And then she was trying to get into his pants.

“Harry I want you to- what the fuck is this?” Oh fuck, he wasn’t hard. 

“Um… I need a little more, you know, lead up.” 

“Really?”

“Um, yeah, that sounds right. Sure. Yes.” 

“Alright.” She ripped her skirt off, turned around, and bent over.” 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah. You like that?” He did not. Absolutely no reaction, aside from the fact that they were literally crouched behind the two hedges separating the Burrow from Lily’s home and he was pretty concerned they’d be on their brooms today.

“Ginny. Come on, someone could see you.”

“Who?”

“Harry!” 

“Shit!” Ginny had her close on no more than half a second before Lily’s head popped up from the hedge.

“Harr- oh! Hello Harry, Ginny. Why are you in the hedges?” 

“Looking for my wand.” Harry muttered. 

“It’s in your back pocket though.” Someone snickered right next to Harry.

“Lily, what the hell?”

“I’m on James’s shoulders, but I think Draco’s the one who laughed. So why are you in the hedge?”

“I told you, I was looking for my wand.”

“And I told you, your wand is in your pocket.” 

“And I have not yet told you that’s because I found it.”

“Okay. Why are you still in the hedge?” 

More laughing from the other side of the hedge. 

“Shove it!” Lily demanded, wavering slightly before disappearing. “Ow! Damn it James!” 

“Sorry Lil.” 

“You alright?” Harry asked, trying to jump up and see.

“I’m good. Hold on.” A small blast that reminded Harry horribly of Viktor Krum and Lily popped her head through the hedge. 

“Hi Harry!” 

“Hey Lily.”

Knockturn Alley Darling.” Draco supplied. 

“Whatever. We’re going there. Wanna come? Cause apparently it’s seedy as hell and we could use some more muscle.” 

“I-”

“Can’t! We’re spending time together.”

“Really?” Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re spending time together?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Well… okay. Draco didn’t really want you to come anyways.”

“He didn’t?” Harry really tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.”

“Oh! No, not like that-”

“NO. It’s fine. Have fun.”

“Doesn’t your mother mind you running off somewhere so… dark?” Ginny asked, trying to put her hair in some semblance of order.

“Pfft. She left with Daddy yesterday.” 

“Lil, let’s go.”

“Right! Bye Harry!” Lily ran up,kissed him on the cheek and ran off. 

 

Harry didn’t hear from his family again until christmas day when Lily dressed as a slightly sluty elf and James popped by dressed up as santa, which they then spent about ten minutes explaining to Ron and Author with the help of Hermione. 

“Happy Christmas!” Lily shouted as James swung his sack off his shoulder. 

“We brought presents!” James shouted as they pranced into the living room and started pulling out presents. 

“For the lovely Molly.” James handed her a little flat box with a huge bow on it. She opened it to find a turquoise evening robe. 

“Oh! It’s beautiful!”

“That’s what Draco decided when some lady brought it in. Made me spend hours fixing it up.”

“I love it dear. Where is Draco?”

“Oh… he couldn’t make it.” Harry tried to pretend it didn’t hurt that Draco just decided not to come. James and Lily continued handing out gifts, a muggle child’s puzzle, Bill got a rare coin from the Aztecs, Charlie got a rare Kolm Dragon tooth, Percy got a new stationary, George got some muggle board games, and Fred got a muggle joke box. Ron got a signed quidditch robe from the Chudley Cannons keeper, which made him squeal excitedly. Lily pulled out some fancy looking box and handed it to Fluer, it turned out to be some fancy french perfume from france that made Fleur start crying and throw herself to hug James, who for his own part just patted her upper back and assured her it was no big deal and he was happy to help. 

“What the hell did you give her?” Harry whispered. 

“Not sure, Draco said it’d make her happy.” Lily whispered back. 

“Es very popular in France in the veela community my grandmother wood let me wear it when I came to veesit.” 

“Why would Draco know that?”

“E is purt Veela! We wood talk vhen i was at Oggwarts.” 

“Did you know he was part veela?” Harry asked Lily.

“I didn’t, but it Daliah following him around all the damn time makes more sense.”

“Why?”

“Veela are magical in bed.” Bill blurted out, making Molly choke on her eggnog and Fleur flush vividly, along with, strangely enough, Harry.

“Right!: Lily nearly shouted, clapping. “Hermione! Got you something too!”

“Oh!” Lily passed her a bright red box, which was revealed to be an organizer with a set of quills, ink, and a journal with pressed roses on the cover shaped like a bouquet. 

“Figured you were almost due for a new one.”

“I love it!”

“Alright, Harry, we got you several.”

“You guys didn't have to do that.”

“Course we did.” James intoned, looking shocked. “You’re family.” They both handed him a box, Lily had gotten him a large quantity of candy, mostly treacle tart, and James gave him a new broom keeping kit, and wand cleaner. Completely with a book about the history of brooms, which looked rather dull. But still, Harry was thrilled. 

“And, last but not least,” Lily pulled up a small red box and handed it to him. “From Draco.” Confused he opened the box, a letter sat on top with the word private scribbled in Draco’s clean writing, so Harry put it in his pocket, and pulled out a necklace. It had a dragon’s head inside of a circle, breathing fire, all in gold except one ruby eye, on a nice gold chain. Harry smiled and put it on. But continued to stare at it, smiling at the floating, warm feeling in his chest. 

‘What about mine?” Ginny demanded, holding out her hand and earning a slap to the back of her head from her mother.

“Right! Sorry Ginny! Here you go.” It was a green box, inside an holiday assortment of candies from a nice muggle shop near Draco’s work. 

‘Really?”

“Do you not like them? Because we weren’t sure what you liked, Draco seemed to think all girl like chocolate and strawberry, but we threw some other flavors in.”

“You got everyone else these huge expensive gifts, and I got a box of chocolates?” Ginny shouted, outraged. 

“Ginny!” Molly looked scandalized.

“We got Harry candy.” It was a considerably larger amount, but Harry did agree that Ginny seemed a little overly insulted. 

“And about a million other things!”

“He’s my family, and I’ve missed quite a few christmases, I thought we had some catch up to play.” Ginny scowled at her and left the room muttering darkly. 

‘Where are your parents love?” Molly asked tensely. 

“Some party in Latvia.” James answered, looking at the box Harry had handed him earlier. 

“Without you two?”

“Yep. Every year.” Lily answered, also inspecting her present. Which did turn out to be the silver pendant Harry had assured her a week ago he was buying for Ginny, not her. “Liar!”

“Well I wasn’t about to tell you what I got you!”

“Rude.”

“Where is Draco, anyways? I thought his mum was in France. Did she change her mind?” Hermione asked, not looking up from her new planner sh was already scribbling in furiously. The two siblings looked uncomfortable.

“He’s um… well, he’s at St. Mongols, actually. We were just popping in her before we went back to keep him company.”Harry’s heart stuttered to what felt like a stop. 

“Is he- what happened?”

“Well, it’s my fault really.” James said, not making eye contact. Harry felt a surge of hate he wasn’t comfortable with, “I.. well I found this spell to remove blemishes and Lily, Draco and I thought if we amped it up, we might be able to get rid of his dark mark.” Everyone looked uncomfortable. 

“He just hated the thing so much. We didn’t think… well it’s cursed, more than we anticipated.” Lily continued, “His veins went black and his face got really pale, and he started coughing up blood, so we rushed him to the hospital.” Harry felt cold, raw fear clutch at his heart. “We should get back. We were planning on having the owls send your gifts, but Draco really wanted to know how much you all liked them.” Lily and James were getting ready to use the flu to get there when Harry stopped them.

“Do you think- well if Draco wouldn’t mind- I really just…” Harry trailed off, unsure how to ask.

“Would you like to come visit him with us?” Lily asked kindly. 

“Yes. Please.”  
“Alright.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super duper short, but also very sweet and nice.  
> I'll post another one probably later tonight. Maybe Monday.

Harry forgot just how much he hated this hospital. Hospitals in general really, but this one was the worst. He visited it a lot right after the war, guilt over all the people in there because he couldn't do it alone. Lily smiled at the receptionist and told her she was visiting her friend.  
“Patient’s name”  
“Draco Malfoy.” The women stiffened, but said nothing.  
“And visitor’s names?”   
“James, Lily and Harry Potter.” This time the women couldn’t help herself.   
“And why on earth would the Savior be visiting a death eater?”  
“Because he was a child whose parents pushed a bad decision on him, and some people are more understanding than others.” Lily told her, scowling. “Come on, I already know where his room is.” Harry followed his cousin’s as Lily grumbled and groused about intolerance, and people judging children on their parent’s choices.   
“Happy Christmas!” Lily shouted, bursting into the room.   
“Happy Christmas love!” James shouted, following.   
“Happy Christm- Harry?” The brunette couldn’t answer, Draco looked awful. His arm was bandaged heavily, and some black… ink like substance seemed to be leaking up from his arm, curling around his chest, spreading over it and going up his neck.   
“Merlin Draco.” Harry whispered, sitting next to his friend.   
“Right. Lily, James, could you give us a minute?”  
“Sure Dray.” The shorter man didn’t even notice his cousin’s leaving the room, too focused on Draco. They sat in silence for a while, Harry unable to speak.   
“Are… what happened?” He finally choked out.  
“Lily and James were trying to help me get my.. My mark off my arm.” Draco waited a while for a response, but soon realized it wasn’t coming.   
“Harry?” He wouldn’t look up from his lap. “Harry.” Draco tried again, a little firmer. Nothing. “Harry, look at me.” The blonde demanded, finally using his fingers to pull Harry’s chin up.   
He was crying.  
“Oh Harry. Come on now, it’s not that bad.” The brunette just cried harder. “Harry, stop that now, what’s wrong?”   
“You idiot!” Draco blinked. Confused. “You could have died! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you do that?” Harry was full blown sobbing now, and his friend had no idea what to do. But Harry answered that for him, throwing himself at his counterpart, crying into his chest.   
“Harry, come on. I’m alright. They’re going to send me home in just a few days.”  
“Why?” The very small, quite question came out muffled.   
“Hold on.” The boy curled on his chest made it much harder to unwrap his arm, but when he finished he gently pushed the brunette up to a sitting position.   
Harry looked at the offered appendage. That black ink curled around his pale skin but it appeared to be dissipating. And… no mark.  
“Happy Christmas Harry.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!!!!!   
> Thank you all so much for following and keeping my shit straight. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas, or Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate and I'll try to post a new one before the new year.  
> I love you all! Muah!

Harry was chatting happily with his friend and eldest cousin, playing gin- rummy for a while before he even thought about the energetic younger sister. “Where’s Lily?”  
“Off visiting some old friends or some nonsense.” Draco answered, not even looking up from his cards. Harry continued playing for a while before the thought finally struck him.  
“I uh… I’ll be right back.” Harry muttered, slipping out of his seat on Draco’s bed to run down to the psych ward. He’d just reached Alice and Frank’s room when he heard a very familiar voice.  
“That’s Neville and Frank. He was so cute! You know, he’s gotten awful handsome. Looks just like his dad.” Lily, a box of pictures next to her, and Alice on the other side. The older women didn’t seem to understand, or even really be paying any attention, but Lily kept on pulling pictures out to show her. “This one’s of Neville and Harry! You remember him, right? They used to live on your street. You were real good friends with my Aunty Lily! Her boy!” Alice nodded, but Harry was pretty sure it was because of some carolers down the hall more than any memories of her old neighbors. “Here’s one of you and your mother! I don’t even know why I have that. Maybe Aunty Lily was going to frame it? James told me she was real sweet like that, always making people cookies and giving presents. I don’t remember her much at all, i was just a baby, but James was about four, so he just remembers a sort of glowing image of a nice lady with pretty red hair, but he likes to tell stories. He likes to talk about you as well! Says you used to bring Neville over to play a lot. Apparently you didn’t like my Mum or James very much. I think he said you thought she was cold, not that you were wrong mind, and that he was a spoiled brat. He still is, but he’s a lot-” Harry stood there for a while, watching the young teen chatting adamantly at the senile women who didn’t appear to be hearing any of what was being said. It was still sweet though.   
“Harry?” The brunette whipped around to see neville and his grandmother standing behind him.   
“Hi Neville, Happy christmas! Sorry, Lily is showing your Mum some old pictures and I was uh… I was just listening.”  
“She is?”  
“Yeah. She said she had a present for you earlier.”  
“Really!?” Neville ran past him and hugged Lily, exchanging holiday wishes before the young girl handed him a prettily wrapped box, which was revealed to be a framed picture of Alice, Frank, and little baby Neville.   
“I’ve got to go Nev, but I’ll see you in school.” Lily gave Neville a hug and kiss on the cheek and ran off, grabbing Harry’s hand on the way out.  
Lily showed everyone an american game named Bullshit, which they played for a while until Draco won for the third time in a row and Lily declared him a lie detector and announced they had to leave because apparently Lily and James had some rich people holiday obligations and wouldn’t be sticking around.   
“I actually was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed here for the day.”   
“Yeah! Dray, that cool with you?”  
“Of course! I mean… uh, yeah. Whatever.”   
“Mhm. Well, we best be off. Bye Harry, bye Dray, happy christmas!” Lily gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off with her brother, waving and shouting happily.   
“Don’t you think your girlfriend will be pissed you spent the day with some guy you’ve kissed before?”  
“Probably.”  
“You decided what you’re going to do about her?”  
“Oh, not even a little.” Draco laughed before he noticed Harry pulling in on himself a little.  
“You know, Lily got me a bunch of Christmas specials, they’re pretty funny. Although I think some of them are just child movies that loosely can have an association with the holiday.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
“Yeah, Come here.” Draco scooted over on the small bed, lifting the blanket and patting the spot next to him. Harry looked at it skeptically, but shrugged and kicked off his shoes to sit next to his friend.   
He put on some ridiculous cartoon called Arthur Christmas which Harry got about halfway through before he remembered.  
“I got you a present.”  
“Really?”  
“Hmh.” Harry pulled a small green box out of his pocket and handed it to the blonde. “Happy christmas Dray.” Draco pulled the the little white ribbon off and opened the box, which revealed a small, silver, oval locket with a striking snake on it, with shining emerald eyes. Draco paused for a moment to look at the beautiful necklace before opening it to reveal a picture of Harry and Draco, arms around each other, laughing. Draco laughed and remembered the day it was taken. About two days before the holiday break everyone started drinking at about five, Draco had watched as Harry got buzzed and sat practically in his lap, wearing a dopey grin. Lily had snapped a picture just after Fred had told a very crass joke making the whole room laugh. Harry had fallen asleep shortly after.   
“I love it Harry, thank you.” Draco looked over to see the brunette had, once again, fallen asleep on his shoulder while he was distracted by the gift. He rolled his eyes and turned the movie back on before kissing Harry on the forehead.   
“I love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! This one is really short, I'm doing another one right now, I just needed to set out some Ginny x Harry stuff before I could do a time skip.

Draco’s black markings took a few more days to clear up, but by the last day of their winter break he was released.  
“Harry!” Lily shouted from the ground floor of the Burrow where the two siblings were spending most of their time during the last of their break.   
“What!?” Little did his dear cousin know that Ginny at finally convinced him that they should engage in a rather sexual activity and we was currently balls deep.   
“We’re going to pick Dray up, you wanna come?” Lily shouted, oblivious to Ginny’s mumbled,   
“I would like to cum.”   
“Little busy right now Lil, I’ll pop by later?” Lily paused briefly and then made a weird sound.   
“You enjoy that.” Harry groaned and tried to bring his focus back to the now very angry ginger beneath him.   
“Alright then. James, let’s go.” With no response Lily turned to the couch where her brother had previously been sitting, only to find nothing. “James!”  
“He and George ran off a minute ago.” Fred told her, coming out of the kitchen with a piece of fruit. Lily groaned.  
“Everyone is getting laid but me.”  
“I could fix that.” Red shot up the girl’s cheeks so hard it spread to her entire face, and down her neck.   
“No. Thank you. I have to go pick up Dray now.” The girl rushed out of the house trying to ignore the howls of laughter that followed her. 

Back upstairs Harry was having a bit of a hard time… or maybe not.  
“I swear to god Harry, ever since you met your cousins you’ve become such a little bitch!” The brunette flinched under his girlfriend’s harsh words.   
“I’m sorry-”  
“Stop apologizing! God damn it! Be a man Harry!”  
“Ginny, I just don’t think I can-” He was cut off by a harsh slap.  
“Stop that! Be fucking man! Tell me off! Fuck me! Shove me around!”  
“Yes Ginny.”


	18. Chapter 18

The months went quickly once they’d returned to school, now clearing away and giving way to spring. One fine saturday morning found an unlikely group sitting out on the grass.   
Apparently George and Fred were slightly worried about their final testings and wanted just a little bit of tutoring, unfortunately they’re only Gryffindor option was Hermione, and neither twin valued her lecturing, so they went to a distinctly darker place.  
Lilian Potter.  
Who promptly told them she was getting tutoring as well, but she was sure Draco would be happy to help. The gingers were wary so Lily told them she would sit with them ad help, although her brand of help was apparently teaching Pansy and Blaise a mugge american game called Blackjack and earning herself some coin for the next hogsmeade trip, the following weekend.   
“Hit me.” Blaise demanded.   
“And, oh! Ten of spades, dealer wins again!”   
“You cheating bitch!” Pansy declared, jumping up.  
“You dare call me out!” Lily also jumped up, the two girls nose to nose, anger making their chests heave, and stopping a group of third year boys on their way past.   
“You wanna go!” Pansy tried to yell, but the two fell into giggles before she could manage. “You are a cheat though, I’m done.”   
“Fine then, boys?”  
“Hell no, I know your style Potter, and I can’t afford your shit.” Draco deflected immediately.   
“Ginger Gang?”   
“What did you just call us?” Fred asked.  
“Ginger Gang. I can find something else if you like it though. Not much fun otherwise.”   
‘Hey Lil, I needed to ask you-” Harry paused and assessed the group in front of him. “I’ve never been more afraid in my life.” The group laughed a little before Lily patted the spot next to her and changed the game to poker,which she’d been teaching to Harry’s group of friends much the Hermione's distaste.   
“So what’s up, Big cuz?” Harry side glanced her, but decided not to comment.   
“Nothing. Wasn’t important.” The girl shrugged,  
“If you insist.” Eventually Draco called it a day with the twins and they transitioned so the group was now playing Bullshit, which they found the twins were just as good as Draco, as long as they didn’t turn on each other, which they soon learned not to do when Draco won for the third time.   
“Bullshit you have eight threes Draco! No one’s that lucky you ass!” They were only playing with two decks, and Harry couldn’t believe Draco had accumulated all of the available threes, there was no way! The blonde only grinned ferally and flipped the deck to show all eight available threes. “How!?!” Harry grumbled as he leaned forward to grab the rest of the deck, grumbling about cheating.   
“Harry, what happened to your back?” Harry sat up quickly, yanking his shirt down over his back at Fred’s question. Draco looked up at the strange reaction.  
“What do you mean?” The blonde shifted forward and pulled Harry forward and trying to lift his shirt back up.   
“Draco! Get off, it’s fine!”   
“Then let me look!” The brunette wiggled away and almost got up, but Blaise grabbed his leg and pulled him down, and quickly climbing up his legs, pinning him by the shoulder and shoving the shirt up.   
Dark purple and blue lines crossed across his back, some even red and welted.   
“Oh merlin! Harry, what happened!?” Lily shouted, moving closer.  
“Blaise, get off him! Move!” Draco practically shoved the other boy off and helped Harry up, pulling his shirt down to make him more comfortable. “Harry, what happened?” Draco asked gently, holding his shoulders to keep the younger man from walking away as he clearly wanted to.   
“It’s nothing.”   
“Harry-” Draco cut off his nagging and looked at the clearly agitated crowd and sighed. “We’re going inside, and we’re going to talk about this.” Harry opened his mouth to argue about it. “We are Harry, but we can go by ourselves.” Harry looked at the somewhat large group and nodded. “Thank you, now go on, I’ll meet you in my dorm room.” Draco turned to the group as the other boy walked away, “I’ll update you guys when I figure out what happened, but… don’t tell anyone. Especially not Ginny. She doesn’t seem to know how to be discreet.”

Draco caught up with Harry very quickly, but it didn’t matter much as the brunette didn’t talk on the way up. And in fact when Draco sat on the bed he had to practically drag Harry to sit with him.   
“Now tell me where the hell you got those bruises.”  
Harry only shook his head no.   
The blonde sighed again and put his fingers under Harry’s chin to pull his head up so they were looking each other in the eye. “I thought we were friends.” Was all he said. The brunette’s eyes shimmered briefly before he burst into tears and threw himself into Draco’s chest. “Oh, come on now, it’ll be okay. Does it hurt too much?” Harry nodded, still crying into the taller boy’s shirt. “Do you want to go see Madam Pom-”  
“No!”   
“It’s okay Sweetheart, we don’t have to. Why don’t you want to go?”  
“She’ll be mad.”   
“I doubt that sweet old lady would mad about much of anything Sweetheart.”  
“Not her. Ginny.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the LAST CHAPTER!  
> Don't worry though, it's not the end of the story!   
> I just think I've taken in school as far as it'll go, so I'm pulling the plug on this, and starting a second work. I'll post it later today.  
> I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have followed this story, and I hope you'll all follow me into my next issue, Harry Potter and the Muggle World.

Draco clutched his friend close to his chest and tried to calm his breathing and his rage that actually blurred his vision in a way he couldn’t remember happening since his father had stuck his mother for the first time in front of him as a child.  
“Why would Ginny be mad? Surely she’d want you to get your back looked at.”  
“No. She told me it would go away if I ignored it.” The blonde sighed.  
“Well… will you please let me look at it then?”  
“I… uh…. I don’t know if that would be okay….”  
“How about we don’t tell Ginny about this then, hm?” Harry thought for a while before slowly sitting up and wiping his eyes, laughing slightly when he saw his glasses were dented. He quietly whispered the spell that Hermione had taught him all those years ago.  
“I guess that would be okay.” Draco help Harry pull his shirt off over his head and ordered the brunette to lay on his stomach on his bed and carefully didn’t let the red around his vision's edge consume him while he pulled his trunk out and grabbed a medical oil James had given him before the end of holiday to put on his arm.  
He looked at the molted skin on Harry’s back and inspected the red lines that appeared to have dried blood on them. Draco recognized belt marks when he saw them.  
“Who did this Harry?”  
“I can’t tell you.” Draco breathed deeply and decided this was a conversation could wait for another time and began putting the oil on his friend's wounds. It took a while, seeing as there were so many, but eventually he’d covered all of them. Draco stared a while before deciding they should probably be wrapped up.  
“Harry, sit up.”  
He did not.  
“Harry, come on sweetheart, sit up.” absolutely nothing. The blonde glanced over and saw that he’d fallen asleep. Briefly he considered waking Harry up… but he looked so relaxed and Draco couldn’t find it in his heart, so instead he got up and went to go search out Harry’s friends.  
When he found the bushy brunette and tall ginger they were sitting in the library, the overly intelligent girl was nagging incessantly at the poor man about test coming up and being prepared.  
“Has Harry mentioned anything about Ginny that seemed weird to you two?” The couple glanced up at the blonde, briefly confused, before shrugging.  
“We asked if they wanted to go to Hogsmeade with us the other day and he said he’d have to ask her. But that’s just being polite isn’t it?”  
“I guess yeah.”  
“Why?” Granger asked.  
“He’s got bruises all up his back and I told him to go see Madam Pomfrey and he said he couldn’t because it would upset Ginny.” Ron siged.  
“It was probably just a misunderstanding. Ginny would never do that.” Draco was about to tell him exactly what he thought of that idiotic idea before he remembered that he was talking to Ginny’s older brother and of course this wasn’t the man to talk to this about. He was being stupid.  
“Yeah. I’m sure that’s it. I uh.. I have to go find Lily and the twins. They were pretty worried.”  
“Right.”  
“Bye Draco.” Granger injected before turning back to Ron to continue her nagging. It didn’t take very long for him to find Lily. She and the twins were actually looking for him.  
“Where’s Harry? Did you leave him alone?! How could you do that!?”  
“Lil’, it’s fine, he’s asleep in my bunk. He’s fine. Could I talk to you? Privately?”  
“Why?” The twins asked in that creepy union way.  
“Because… I need to ask some questions about Ginny.”  
“She is there sister Dray. They would know.”  
“Yeah, so would Ron.”  
“Oh Merlin.”  
“You asked Ron first?”  
“He’d never say anything about Ginny.”  
“Dumb move.”  
“And what? You would?” Draco snapped.  
“Well yeah.”  
“She’s family.”  
“We love talking shit about family.” Draco sighed.  
“I wanted Harry to go to the nurse and he wouldn't because Ginny told him not to.” The twins shared a glance.  
“Yeah…”  
“We thought she might get like this… we’d just kind of hoped she wouldn’t.”  
“See, when Ginny was younger she’d have… episodes. She would get really angry for no reason. Most of the time she would just stop and start crying and apologizing.”  
“But if she broke something, or thought she’d get in trouble she’d cover it up.”  
“One time she broke a vase over Ron’s head and somehow convinced him to take the fall for it.” Understanding dawned in Draco and Lily’s eyes.  
“So if she started having these… episodes again, and didn’t want anyone knowing, she might take it out on Harry, and if she did that-” Draco started slowly.  
“She’d convince him not to let her get caught.” Lily finished. The twins nodded and they all shared a concerned look.  
“Alright, so we know what’s gong on now, but how do we stop it? What made her stop having those fits before?”  
“We don’t really know. It just stopped one day.” Fred answered.  
“Or maybe they didn’t.” Draco supplied darkly.  
“What do you mean?” George asked, not following the grim look the two slytherin’s were sharing.  
“Maybe she just got good at hiding it. She dated Dean for a while didn’t she?”  
“Yeah…so?”  
“He’s got a scar on his back, looks like a whip mark. Maybe she’s been doing this a while.”  
“And just how do you what Dean’s back looks like?” Fred demanded, incredulous.  
“Harry told me about it, and could you focus? What are we going to do about Ginny!?”  
“Well, Harry’s obviously too far up her ass to convince him to leave her.” Draco bit out, a little too bitter to be friendly interest, but the group politely said nothing, instead focusing on the problem at hand.  
“We could… redirect his attentions.” Fred supplied, slowly, as if not sure about his idea.  
“How do you mean?” Lily asked.  
“Well, he’s pretty far up Ginny’s arse, but if we can introduce someone… new, then maybe-”  
“Maybe he’ll pull himself out! Fred you’re a genius!” Lily shouted, throwing her arms around his neck.  
“Okay, but who?” Draco asked, jealousy, hot and horrible settling in his chest at the thought of getting some girl to fawn on Harry.  
“Well you obviously.” George told him with a grin.  
“What!?”  
“Dray, sweety, obviously Harry already likes you, we just need to push him into your arms.”  
“He does not! And even if he did who said I give a crap about him?” The three other wizards just looked at him expectantly, not even bothering to give him a response. “Okay fine! How are we going to do this then?” 

It didn’t take long to come up with a good plan, which pretty much consisted of keeping Harry away from Ginny and with Draco as much as they could, planned fortified even more when Draco mentioned that Harry had planned on leaving Ginny just before Christmas break and now early March he’d made no further mention of it.  
It started with trying to find the best way to keep Ginny out of the common room, which they decided the best way to do that was to get the password to change. A lot. And Draco knew just how to do that.  
He remembered third year when Sirius black had been a problem, that they’d temporarily had some insane knight be the portrait for the gryffindor common room, and while they certainly wouldn’t attack the Lady of Ariandel, she was a bit off her rocker to begin with and with some smooth talking was convinced she really shouldn’t be this far from the her father, whose portrait lay in the far east side of the castle, and maybe she should request to be switch with the entirely eager knight. After that it was simple as having Lily go to Sir Cadogan, tears shimmering in her eyes, and telling him that she was just so worried that someone would pass around the password and something horrible would happen to her or one of the other girls.  
He changed the password immediately.  
Nevil just about had an aneurysm when he saw the knight hanging on the door but Lily assured him that if he wasn’t back half an hour before curfew they would meet at the room of requirements and she’d help him get in.  
Ginny now, for the most part, barred from entering the common room, they now only had to worry about when Harry would leave.  
Keeping him in class wasn’t too hard, after all he wanted to be an auror and he needed at least fair marks for that, and between Lily, Draco and the twins, plus an unwitting Hermione and Ron it wasn’t hard to keep him at the tables during meals. After class was finished Draco came up with the brilliant idea of teaching Harry how to use a sword, something he was quite excited about, and he even went to Dumbledore to ask for the gryffindor sword he’d gotten his second year. A quick charm was all it took before they began their training which would last until dinner. After dinner was even easier than they thought it would be! Harry would be exhausted from sparring and would come quite easily to sit in the common room with his friends and they would all swap stories. Ginny would sometimes find her way in, but they weren’t alone together, ever, so that wasn’t too bad, as far as the small group of Savior Defenders (as Lily had so dubbed them) could figure. Weekends were a bit trickier. But really, it seemed as if Harry himself didn’t want to spend time with Ginny, so it was pretty easy to convince him to tag along with Lily and the twins to go visit Hagrid, or go with Draco to the owlery or astronomy tower and just relax. It was all going incredibly well, in fact, until the beginning of April when they were scheduled for a hogsmeade trip.  
“Harry! You’ve barely spent any time with me in a month and we will be spending this Saturday together!” Ginny shouted particularly shrilly, making the gryffindor table wince.  
Across the room Lily and Draco watched nervously before running over to interfere.  
“Well, actually Ginny, Harry promised me we would go to-”  
“I don’t give a fuck!” Ginny shouted. Lily looked at the twins for help.  
“Aw, come on Gin, let him hang out with his family.” George reasoned.  
“He’s been hanging out with her! And that- that horrible death eater too!” She was still yelling, so everyone in the damn hall froze at those two words. Most everyone looking at Draco, who for his own part just had storm clouds over running his usually bright silvery eyes, standing tense.  
“Dray..” Harry almost whispered, breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over the room.  
“No, she’s right,” Draco threw in a very obviously fake smile, “You should be spending your time with more… deserving people. I’ll-” He paused, his voice had cracked a bit. “I’ll see you in potions.” The blonde left quickly, without so much as a backwards glance.  
“Draco!” Harry called after him, but he didn’t so much as turn around.  
“Ginny! What the fuck!?” Harry demanded, whipping around to face his girlfriend.  
“What Harry? Even he agreed.”  
“How could you?!”  
“How could I what? Say something everyone is think? You’re the Savior Harry, you shouldn't be spending your time with that slimy, slytherin. They’re all death eater sons of a bitches.” A loud slap rang through the halls, and all eyes fell to Lillian who looked almost as surprised by what she had done as everyone else.  
‘’You’re a terrible person and I hope to never see you again, you vile little creature.” She cursed out before leaving, tears already glistening in her eyes. Fred was up and following her almost instantly, sending a heated glare at his sister on the way out. Ginny seemed unfazed by all of this and sat at the table with the incredibly shocked group, slowly the hall filled with noise again as everyone began gossiping about what had just happened. Harry just sat, too shell shocked to even say anything until Ginny’s ranting pulled him from his trance.  
“Can you believe that awful little bitch actually slapped me? I mean, where does she get off? Although, from what I’ve heard, practically everywhere.”  
“Shut up Ginny.” Harry hadn’t even realized he’d said it until Ginny practically growled at him, demanding he repeat himself. “I said, shut up. That’s my cousin you’re talking about. And she slapped you because you were insulting her and all of her friends. You deserved it.”  
“Harry. Back. Down.” Ginny snarled at him. Normally, Harry wouldn’t have pushed it even this far, but something in him just… broke. He felt an absolute rage he hadn’t felt since the horcrux had been removed from inside him.  
“No! You- you called him a death eater! How could you say that?!”  
“Because it’s true! He’s got the mark to prove it!”  
“He doesn’t, actually. Lily and James got it off of him over Christmas. Almost killed himself doing it, but he got rid of the mark. Something he didn’t want in the first place, I might add. And you just… shoved it in his face!”  
“Harry, I love you, so I’ll offer you this, just once. Sit down, apologize, and then shut up, or I swear to-”  
“No.”  
“No!?” She was back to snarling.  
“No. I will not.”  
“Sit down or we’re done.” She told him quietly. So Harry did the only thing he could.  
Harry got up, and he left, feeling better, and lighter than he had in months.


	20. NOT A CHAPTER

Oh god I'm so sorry!! Why am I like this?!  
Anyways, I need inspiration/editing, so if you wanna be a part of this hook me up my tumblr: x-poisonprincess-x  
I am so so so sorry  
If you happen to like any of my other works, I want someone for all my stuff so if you're interested let me know, and I promise I'll post the new book soon. I'm so sorry.


End file.
